Love Is A Madness
by fangirlMasquerade
Summary: Tasertricks! A collection of oneshots starring Loki and his woman and evil mistress, Darcy Lewis, giving us a peek into their everyday lives as they go about living together in Darcy's New York apartment. Being in a relationship with a Norse god can certainly prove interesting. 30 Day OTP Challenge from deviantART. Rated M for dialogue and adult themes.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: AT LAST! Finally getting to post the FIRST 30 day challenge I originally wrote, the 30 Day OTP Challenge! And using my most beloved OTP, Tasertricks! I absolutely love Tasertricks and I ship them all day along~ ;D Like with my Book Of Winters, this is a collection of short stories/oneshots, only this time starring Loki and Darcy as a couple and not Thor and Loki as brothers. And like with that 30 day challenge, this one is also being posted to both my dA and FF. Also!  
If anyone wants to do a Tasertricks RP, I'm your woman! PM me here or note me on my dA!

 _Chapter Summary: Loki isn't much for physical contact when in public. Darcy decides to make him hold her hand while walking into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ today. Apparently the world won't end if he holds his woman's hand in public._

* * *

 **Day 1: Holding Hands**

Another day of having to get up insanely early and go into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ to slave away at Nick Fury's insistence. Loki was truly getting tired of this. He understood mortals had limited lifespans, but waking up at such ungodly hours was not doing him any favors. He wasn't mortal, he shouldn't be subjected to this cruel punishment. All he tried to do was rule Midgard as a benevolent god. How was this punishment fair for that?

At the very least, his woman felt the same as he did. In fact sometimes it was near impossible to get her out of the apartment if she wasn't allowed her morning coffee first. Loki personally hated the brown sludge these Midgardians drank faithfully, but it kept his woman calm and less prone to random spells of irritabiliy.

Darcy was already mostly done with her cup of morning joe as the two walked the two blocks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ. She'd been watching Loki closely as they walked side by side, her eyes every once and awhile cutting to random couples they passed on the street. All of them were holding hands.

She'd been noticing that, while Loki could be relaxed and be affectionate when they were in the privacy of their shared apartment, whenever they stepped out into public he became stiff and didn't even so much as kiss her, let alone something as personal as hold hands. Sure, he blended in well enough with everyone, but this was something else.

Huffing slightly when they passed the umpteenth couple holding hands, she tossed her cup of coffee in the closest trash can and then looked at Loki. He glanced her way and raised an eyebrow at the look he was receiving. " _Why_ are you staring at me like that?" He finally asked after a moment of this.

Puffing up her chest, she smiled sweetly then reached out, swiping his hand into hers before he knew what hit him. It was hilarious and sad at the same time as he stared at her like a deer in headlights. He attempted to pull his hand free, but she tightened her grip on him. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what every other couple is currently doing." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He again tried to pull his hand free of her grasp. "This is highly improper." He said, looking like he was about to bolt if she didn't let go. She didn't, of course.

She stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "How is this improper? It's not like we're having sex in Times Square." She grinned lewdly. "Although we could try that too..."

Loki shook his head at her. "Men do not hold hands with the women they're courting in public. It's improper." He said, now staring at her like she should know that.

"Are you serious?" She wasn't sure which she should be more flabbergasted at, the fact he used the word 'courting' or the fact he thought holding hands in public was improper. Especially considering their sex life. "Is that why you won't touch me at all when we're in public?" She blurted out suddenly.

"Of course it is! Why else wouldn't I touch you while we're in public? On Asgard-"

"We're not on Asgard." Darcy interrupted him, reaching up and tugging one of his ringlets. He scowled at her and was about to say something when she continued with, "Might I remind your royal highness, we're on earth, and here it's absolutely normal for couples to hold hands and show actions of affection. Even Thor has realized this."

At the mention of his not-brother, Loki clamped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. He looked down between their hands, then at Darcy, before looking ahead of himself as he closed his fingers around her hand in return. He wasn't about to let Thor be more 'advanced' in Midgardian traditions than himself. Darcy beamed at this little success and she looked ahead as the building came into view.

As uncomfortable as he felt while walking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ holding hands with Darcy, he realized that no one was even giving them a second glance at such an action between an unwed couple. _Interesting._ He relaxed as they headed toward the elevators. He supposed he still had things to learn concerning Midgard's current traditions.

This one he could get used to, as they entered the elevator and rode up standing beside each other, their fingers still intertwined.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Just wanna point out I don't really miss having to update every single day. XD;

 _Chapter Summary: It's winter and late at night, and of course the heater breaks now. It doesn't bother Loki one bit since he's a Frost Giant, but Darcy is very human and very cold. So she cuddles up to her Frost Giant._

* * *

 **Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

Why did things like this always seem to happen to Darcy? It was the middle of winter, in New York, in the middle of the freaking night. If she had balls, she was pretty sure they'd have frozen and fallen off by now. She banged on the heater again, attempting to make it wake up and save her life. From the bedroom, she could distinctly hear a chuckle.

She huffed and pulled her coat tighter around herself and shuffled her frozen sock covered feet across the cold floor into her bedroom where the chuckle had came from. "What are you laughing at?!" She snapped, sniffling at how cold she was.

Loki sat on the bed with the blankets across his legs, shirtless as usual, and reading a book. "Despite what Thor thinks, hitting something doesn't fix it." He mused, glancing up from the book with a glint of humor in his green eyes.

The brunette narrowed her eyes dangerously at the god. "I don't know how to fix a damn heater! The stupid thing just had to break in the middle of the night! It's freaking winter!" She whined. "Can't you do some magic shit to get it to work again?"

The god of Mischief rolled his eyes and chuckled as he closed his book and sat it aside on the nightstand. "I'm the god of Mischief and Lies, not the god of Midgardian heaters. But if you insist, I will see what I can do." He said, standing up and walking over toward the heater. Darcy shuffled along behind him, shivering all the while.

He opened the heater and studied it for a moment, acquainting himself with the machine before he even touched it. After a moment, he started to mess around with it, occasionally using a bit of magic to see what reaction he got. When a piece fell off onto the floor, he and Darcy stared at it. "I don't think it's supposed to fall apart." She said dryly.

"Quiet." He scowled, picking the piece up and seeing what he could do with it to fix the heater. As he fiddled with the thing, he blinked when he heard an odd sound. "What is that clicking?" He asked, trying to find the source. Darcy, whom stood beside him watching, had her arms wrapped around herself. He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that coming from you?"

"It's my teeth chattering. I'm cold, okay?!" She said, trying to stop her teeth from chattering, but it was a hopeless endeavor. Loki couldn't help it, he busted out into laughter. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at my misery!" She whined, smacking his arm.

He laughed even more at her. "My poor, evil mistress." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. "Look, come to bed with me, we'll call someone to fix it tomorrow morning." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to help warm her.

"I'll be a human popsicle by tomorrow morning." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself as close to him as possible.

Smirking slyly, he looked down at her. "Can I have a taste of that if you do?" He grinned at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling away and shoving at his face. "Pervert." She grinned, shuffling her way to the bedroom. If they couldn't get it fixed, she'd curl up under the blankets. Loki laughed quietly and followed, literally walking over and sweeping her off her feet. He dropped her onto the bed and threw the blankets over her before he climbed in with her.

Darcy almost immediately curled up to the man, needing any and all warmth she could suck from him. Which was kind of ironic considering said man was a Frost Giant, but she was too tired and cold to care about technical details like that. As she cuddled up to him, he looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked with a snort.

"Cuddling up to something warm."

"You do recall I'm a _Frost_ Giant, yes?"

"Shut up. I'm cold and tired. Logic has left the building." She replied, burying her nose into his shoulder.

Smiling gently at her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. At the very least, Odin's concealment spell did make his skin radiate some heat to mimic a normal person's body heat. He ran his hand through her long tresses, inhaling the scent of her shampoo deeply as he did.

"You're sniffing my hair again."

"I like your shampoo."

"Why not use some of it?"

"It's for women."

"You're weird." Darcy rolled her eyes and giggled as she shifted, feeling somewhat better as she cuddled with her man/god. She heard him chuckle and she smiled against his skin. She was actually starting to warm up being close to him under the blankets. "I think I like this. Why don't we cuddle more often?"

"We're usually having sex." He replied smoothly, smirking. "We could do that now...it would warm you up faster." His smirk morphed into a wicked grin.

She grunted and elbowed him. "I'm too tired." She paused, then smiled lewdly. "But I'll need help warming up tomorrow while we wait for the repairman."

"It's a date." Loki said with chuckle while he continued to hold her close. He had to agree with her though, this was somewhat of a nice change of pace of what they normally did in the bedroom. "I believe I would have to agree with you. This cuddling thing is quite pleasing." He said, closing his eyes.

Nodding in agreement, Darcy sighed in contentment. Yes, she liked cuddling up with her very own Frost Giant very much indeed. They were going to have to practice this art more often, and preferably not when the heater was broken and she was on the edge of freezing to death.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Day 3: Watching A Movie

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I am such a huge fan of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. :D

 _Chapter Summary: There are many movies in the world that Darcy has yet to introduce Loki to. Tonight, she introduces him to the king of comedy in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. "Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"_

* * *

 **Day 3: Watching A Movie**

Movie night finally arrived again and Darcy was excited. Every week she and Loki had a movie night so she could introduce him to the classics and must-sees of the cinema world. With a huge bowl of popcorn (Because despite his slight build, Loki was capable of eating twice as much as any normal human) the two settled on the couch in the living room in front of the huge flat screen TV.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" He asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table as he got comfortable next to the brunette on the couch. He didn't even wait for the movie to start to get a handful of popcorn, which apparently he didn't like but ended up eating more than half anyway.

Darcy hit the play button and grinned. "Tonight, we watch a classic."

"You say that every movie night." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shh! Not the point. Tonight we're really watching a classic, Monty Python and the Holy Grail." She beamed at him while adjusting her glasses. Leaning against him, she looked at the TV as it began to play, the black and white Dreem boxes being unloaded from the truck.

Loki furrowed his brow. "I seem to recall another movie of this Holy Grail, one of those Indiana Jones movies you made me watch. How is this in relation to that?" He asked, obviously lost on the intro.

Darcy giggled and smacked his chest lightly. "Quiet and watch! You'll see."

Sighing, he nodded and continued to watch. He stared blankly at the change in the middle of the opening scene. "Is this one of those 'bootleg' videos you've spoken of? It doesn't scream professionalism." He stated.

The brunette laughed. "Just watch the movie!" She said, grinning while they watched the opening credits. It didn't take long for Loki to see the little bits that simply did not belong and he rolled his eyes at them. When they finally showed the actual movie and Arthur 'rode up', Darcy was all smiles at Loki.

"What, they couldn't afford real horses?" He scowled, but was trying to fight back a grin. He actually facepalmed at the whole coconut and swallow conversation. The thing with the cart of dead of course made both grin in some morbid sense of humor they shared. "I wonder if he would take dear Thor early for nine pence?" He said with a smirk. And he absolutely loved the scene with Dennis.

In fact they had to pause the movie and have a whole conversation on that scene. Darcy was beaming and Loki rolling his eyes.

Oh, but he couldn't stop from laughing at the scene with the black knight. At first he was _almost_ impressed with the mortal knight, but the whole scene left him laughing and facepalming. Darcy did her impression of the knight, which made him laugh all over again. And then the following scene with the witch. He leaned over to Darcy and said, "I once turned someone into a newt. He never got better." He smirked at Darcy, and she couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

Despite his complaining of the ridiculous insults during the scene with the French, he was laughing all the same. And when Sir Robin's song came up, Darcy immediately started to sing along, making Loki grin at her and the horrid lyrics. He asked her if she would sing it for Thor, to which she immediately agreed, of course.

Loki was actually quite interested in the scene with Sir Galahad in Castle Anthrax. "Now that is some 'peril' I wouldn't mind facing." He mused.

Darcy rolled her eyes and smacked his chest, making him laugh. "You get all the 'peril' you can handle with me." She said wryly, smirking at him.

He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nodding in agreement. "Yes, it is quite 'perilous' being with you indeed, evil mistress." He chuckled. As the movie continued, he wondered if he could use the Knights Who Say "Ni" against his brother, and just how the god of Thunder would handle them. That thought amused the trickster god.

The stupidity of the guards during the Swamp Castle scene truly flabbergasted Loki. "I would have had them flogged." He said with a snort and a shake of his head. And he wasn't surprised his woman enjoyed a needlessly violent scene. He just chuckled at her. As the movie moved forward, he once again facepalmed as they were 'forced to eat' the minstrels.

But he got interested when the enchanter Tim came into the picture. _Of course._ Darcy thought as she grinned a little at her man. He was predicable in the sense he loved anything to do with magic. The rabbit scene had Darcy grinning though. "I so want one!" She said, and Loki stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Or more or less, like she'd lost her head like that one knight did.

The whole cartoon scene with the Black Beast was utterly ridiculous in his opinion, though he said the creature reminded him of a deformed bilgesnipe. And of course, Loki just knew the answer to the bridge keeper's question of what was the capital of Assyria. Again they had to pause the movie as Darcy got a brief history lesson that in fact it had many capitals over the years.

Loki had to restrain himself from doing another full facepalm (Because he'd done it far too often throughout this ridiculous film) when the French was at this castle as well. He really couldn't stand those terrible insults. "Honestly, I could come up with better insults on a bad day." He said with a roll of his eyes.

When the movie ended with everyone pretty much getting arrested, Loki covered his face with his hand. But he couldn't hide the mile wide smile on his face and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Darcy was anything but silent as she laughed beside him. "What did I tell you! A classic!"

He couldn't disagree with his woman on that. It was stupidly hilarious, and he'd been quite entertained.

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Day 4: On A Date

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: (This is a day late lol) I connected Day 4 with Day 5 so it's kind of like a two parter. So here's part one! Part two tomorrow.

 _Chapter Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers stuff makes it hard for Loki and Darcy to have normal dates. As normal as one could be with a Norse god at least. But sometimes the world doesn't need saved on the weekend._

* * *

 **Day 4: On A Date**

For some reason, somewhere in the world something always seemed to happen during the weekend. Especially every weekend Loki and Darcy made some sort of plans. But now it was actually Saturday, and Thor wasn't dragging Loki away by the scruff of his neck to some battle halfway across the world - or universe, considering they weren't even of _this_ world to begin with.

The two actually decided to make a reservation tonight at a nice restaurant. It wasn't the most expensive restaurant in New York, though it wasn't like they couldn't go if they didn't want to. But as much as Loki could fit in with the rich blooded posh people that frequented such restaurants, it made Darcy uncomfortable.

So they went with something above a regular restaurant but below five star restaurants. They dressed up but still remained comfortable, then had one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s drivers pick them up. The good thing about Loki being a member of the Avengers (Even if it was by force) was he got such props as a driver when he wanted it. It wasn't like he knew how to drive anyway, and Darcy's v-dub was a little small for the long legged Frost Giant.

After the driver dropped them off at the restaurant's front doors, they walked in and were taken to their table. It was nice, but not the too nice that made the brunette uncomfortable. And they could actually read the menus, though Loki could read any language he wanted since he was brilliant in that sense.

"So this is what a date's like." Darcy grinned over at Loki.

He chuckled and glanced at her over the top of his menu. "I wouldn't know. Midgardian courting is not quite the same as Asgardian." He smirked a little as she rolled her eyes at him. "But yes, it would seem this is how things are normally supposed to go during a 'date' on Midgard. No call from a secret government organization or self proclaimed superheroes to save someone or prevent some disastrous-"

"Disaster?" Darcy interrupted, snickering a bit as Loki gave her a look. She picked up her menu and gave it a once over, though she usually just picked one of the pictures that looked like it tasted the best rather than actually spend time to read the menu like pretty much every normal person did. Even Loki took the time to read the menu before choosing, and he was definitely not normal.

Loki watched her, smiling a bit to himself. He knew what she was doing, she always did it when they ate out at places. When the waiter came around, they ordered a glass of wine each and some appetizers to start, and Loki also ordered a salad. And once the waiter returned with their drinks and appetizers, Darcy watched her man start to eat on his salad while she picked at the appetizers.

"You know," She started, grinning a bit as he glanced up at her. "If you just wanted grass and leaves for dinner we could have just gone to the park. At least then we could have sex in the park." She laughed as he snorted at her.

"A salad is not the same as grass and leaves, Mistress." He replied dryly. She always teased him about his preference to more healthier choices in food. It really never failed for her to bring it up, honestly. "Besides," He continued, going back to enjoying his salad. "We did that last week before Thor called me away." He mused, his forest green eyes glinting with mischief as he glanced back up at her.

Darcy gave him a lewd smile as she adjusted her glasses and winked at him. "Did you tell him he interrupted our 'date'?"

"Of course." Loki chuckled. That had been rather amusing for the trickster. Especially considering that overly righteous Captain America was present as he complained about being interrupted. He never realized a mortal could turn so red naturally until then.

Darcy laughed. Thor was always scolding Loki for 'smudging' her honor since they weren't married, and it was always funny when their sexual activities came into the topic when Thor was present. She could only imagine how he reacted when he found out he'd interrupted them.

Their date continued as they ordered their dinner and ate when it came out. It was nice, the two of them without any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or Avengers ruining their alone time. They were actually having a normal, honest to goodness date. It was quite different than their usual outings. And no less enjoyable.

Even if they didn't get to go out often on normal dates like a normal couple, they were pretty happy. And when they did manage to get to go out like this, it made the date all the more enjoyable for them. So maybe it wasn't so bad they tended to get interrupted whenever they made plans for a date after all.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Remember I connected today with yesterday's. :)

 _Chapter Summary: After their date, Loki and Darcy return to their apartment. Darcy has never had one of those moments seen in chick flicks where the guy kisses the girl on her doorstep, so she asks Loki to give her her first._

* * *

 **Day 5: Kissing**

Loki and Darcy's date had actually been pretty great. They ate dinner, caught a movie afterward, and decided to ditch their S.H.I.E.L.D. driver and walk back to their apartment. It was a nice night to be out, and they were actually just enjoying the slow pace of how the night was going. Nights like tonight were rare for the couple, and both appreciated the change of pace.

Darcy wasn't one of those hopeless romantic chicks (AKA Jane), and her relationship with Loki was far from conventional. He was a Norse god, after all. That alone should deem their relationship anything but normal. But she was actually pretty happy with how things were. And as far as she could tell, so was Loki.

He was, even if he didn't profess his love and adoration for his woman openly like many Midgardians tended to do so easily.

As they entered their apartment building, it was nearing midnight, but it didn't matter since tomorrow was Sunday and they could sleep in. (And for Loki, sleeping in meant not waking up until after two in the afternoon) They rode the elevator up to their apartment, Loki's arm loosely but protectively wrapped around Darcy's shoulder.

She was checking her phone as the elevator moved up, seeing that she hadn't yet received any calls or texts. She did however have an email about new movie releases, and she read through it to see if there was anything she or Loki might be interested in seeing. One caught her eye, but not because she thought either of them would like it.

It was another one of those cheesy chick flicks, something both she and Loki agreed that was simply painful to have to watch. She closed her phone and put it in her purse as she looked at the elevator doors while they opened up. Stepping off the elevator, the two walked down the hallway.

Their apartment was at the end of the hallway, the rest of the apartments were either empty or occupied by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that pretended not to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were keeping an eye on Loki's movements and actions.

Stopping in front of their door, Loki went to pull out his key (Which was actually magical, any other key or instrument used on the lock besides his or Darcy's would be useless, and trying to force the door was just as useless - a little spell he'd cast on the door and frame) but Darcy grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" He repeated, now baffled by her odd behavior. Well, more odd than usual anyway.

"I said kiss me." She replied, rolling her eyes. Did she stutter or what?

"I know what you said, why do you want me to kiss you here and now?" He asked, unwrapping his arm from her and looking at her curiously.

She blew out a breath and squirmed under his gaze. "Alright, you know those corny scenes in chick flicks where the guy kisses the girl on her doorstep after a wonderful date? I've...never actually had that happen." She huffed and poked his chest. "Now give me one of those scenes in real life."

He snorted a chuckle and shook his head. "One, you hate those types of movies. And two, what does it matter if you've never had one? You've got something better." He leaned forward, winking at her as he whispered, "Me."

Now it was Darcy's turn to snort. She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against his face to shove him back. "Now that was cheesy. I thought you had a silver tongue, not a corny one." She said, smirking a bit as he chuckled and shook his head at her. "Just do this for me. Please?" She gave him her best, sweetest expression, batting her dark eyelashes at him from behind her glasses.

"If it will make the evil mistress content." He said with a dramatic sigh. He smiled though as he ran his hand down her arm, then back up before gripping her chin and leaning forward to bring their lips together.

It still sent chills down her spine every time he kissed her like this. She wasn't sure if he was just the best kisser in the entire universe or he used some kind of magic mojo to enhance the experience (She wouldn't put it past him) but she loved it nonetheless. She smiled some into the kiss and returned it, closing her eyes so she could fully enjoy the moment.

The kiss was only a moment long, but it was enough to leave her wanting so much more. He pulled back and smiled at her as she blinked up at him. "Was it everything you ever imagined?" He mused.

She hummed as she thought over her response and how the kiss had felt. When she thought of the perfect response that would fit this moment if it were a real chick flick, she flashed him a pretty smile and and poked his chest playfully. "Better because it was with you." She cooed.

Loki couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes and laughing. "Now you're the one with the corny tongue. That was a horrid line, Mistress."

"Must be infectious." She replied wryly with a wink as she took his key from his hand and unlocked the door.

 _ **Fin**_


	6. Day 6: Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Only for Darcy will Loki wear a dress...and a for blowjob. ROFL

 _Chapter Summary: Loki's Asgardian attire was kept in Darcy's closet, and she stares at it on a daily basis. Today she decides to give in to her secret desire to try it on. He catches her, and somehow ends up wearing her nightgown._

* * *

 **Day 6: Wearing Eachothers' Clothes**

Loki's full regalia was probably the sexiest outfit in creation. At least that was Darcy's opinion. Everything from the incredibly soft (But apparently exceedingly tough) leather to the golden armor he adorned himself in. The soft but durable green fabric that made up his under tunic was a plus. She loved seeing him wearing his Asgardian attire, though he only wore it when he went off to do some Avengers stuff.

It hung within her closet when he wasn't in need of it, but whenever he did need it, he never needed to actually change, he simply poofed or summoned or something to do with magic and bam, he was in full regalia in seconds. Even Iron Man couldn't suit up that fast - and his could literally walk around by itself.

Every time she opened her closet, Darcy was tempted to stroke the soft leather, play with a buckle or belt or strap. She wanted to try it on so badly. It was a little desire of hers, she was pretty sure she'd developed some sort of fetish for the man's clothes. And she didn't care. She'd been working up the courage for weeks, months even to try it on one day while he was out.

Today was that day. It had come at long last. Loki had been called to a meeting with the other Avengers -just some tactics meeting for future missions- and he'd gone casual like the others, so he wasn't in need of the armor. So Darcy Lewis chose today to strike.

Taking out the somewhat heavy attire, Darcy first undressed until she was in her bra and panties, then began to slip into the under tunic. That and the pants were the easy part, she had to work with straps and belts and buckles that held the leather and armor together. "No wonder he uses magic to poof it on himself, this is ridiculous." She grumbled as she fumbled with yet another hidden strap.

She idly wondered just why it was so difficult. She got that he was basically an immortal, but spending this long getting dressed was just crazy. Darcy didn't know how long she messed with getting the attire on, but when it was finally all on -even his boots, which were way too big for her feet but she wanted the full effect- she looked herself up and down in the mirror.

It was kind of big, but was so amazing to look at she didn't care. She was grinning like a schoolgirl whose crush smiled her way as she turned this way and that in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

Darcy let out a yell of surprise and she spun around, staring at a grinning god of Mischief in the doorway. "Would you believe me if I said they somehow poofed onto me? I think it's some residual magic." She grinned impishly.

Snorting, Loki sauntered over to her as he eyed her up and down. "Nice try, Mistress, but no. Lying to the god of Lies doesn't quite work out." He smirked a bit as he fixed one of the buckles that wasn't done right. "If you wanted to try my armor on, all you had to do was ask." He mused, smiling wryly at her.

She blew out a breath and smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? I love leather." She said.

"Mmhm." He reached into the closet and grabbed his helmet which sat on the floor, before placing it on his lover's head. "Now you're in full Asgardian regalia." He mused, stepping back and giving his woman an obvious once-over. "I approve."

"Oh yeah?" She grinned and turned around once, glancing herself in the mirror. "Damn this is awesome." She then got a great idea -or at least it was great in her head- and she turned and looked at Loki with an unholy smile. He raised an eyebrow at her before she shuffled around him and dug into into the dresser until she pulled a couple things out. She turned and held them up, that same look of mischief on her face. "Strip."

"Excuse me?" He eyed her dubiously.

"Don't question me and just strip." When he didn't move, she groaned. "I wanna take a picture, me wearing your attire, and you wearing...something of mine." She winked and held up the article of clothing she had dug out. It was a gorgeous Asgardian style nightgown that Thor had given her for her last birthday, which she loved wearing because it made her feel like a real princess and even Darcy Lewis loved that feeling.

Loki stared at the garment and then at Darcy, snorting. "I am not putting that on."

"Please?" She gave a toothy smile as she begged. When he shook his head, she huffed and thought over what she could offer him to make him agree. Then she gave him a lewd smile. "Do it and I'll give you a blowjob."

That got his attention. He eyed her and the garment, considering his choices here. After a moment of thinking over the offer, he took the gown from her and smiled charmingly. "I'll do it if you give me a blowjob, _while_ wearing my armor."

"Deal." Darcy didn't even have to think about it.

In a flash of obvious magic, Loki was wearing Darcy's favorite 'princess gown' as she referred to it, completely unabashed at the situation. Now it was Darcy's turn to give her man a once-over. "I approve." She said with a grin, repeating what he had said about her in his clothes. "Alright, pictures!"

"You said _a_ picture."

"I lied." She looked at him, smirking deviously. "Successfully so to the god of Lies, might I add." She said, winking before she grabbed her iPhone.

Loki just smiled at the brunette. "That's my girl."

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I am really not a big DC fan.

 _Chapter Summary: Stark's throwing a superhero themed cosplay party because why not, and Loki and Darcy are invited. Everyone was going as a superhero, except Loki and Darcy; whom were going as super villains._

* * *

 **Day 7: Cosplaying**

Stark was the type of guy that liked to throw parties for various occasions. In fact Thor and Loki both commented how the man enjoyed to have fun as much as Asgardians. So it was no big surprise when Darcy got an email from Stark inviting her and Loki to his latest party, a superhero themed cosplay party. Apparently everyone from the Avengers was going to be there, each one dressed up as some superhero.

Loki wasn't all that thrilled about the idea of going, until Darcy told him about her plan of who they would be cosplaying as. While Loki didn't know a lot about Midgardian comics, Darcy was working on acquainting him with them. He didn't show interest in most of the superheroes, he did however tend to like some of the villains.

And Darcy wasn't the type to follow the same trends as everyone else.

So the day of the party came around and both Loki and Darcy showed up to Stark Tower in their respective costumes. Stark was the one to greet them, swinging his door open with a bright smile and a drink in hand. He was dressed up as Mister Miracle. He was about to say welcome to the party but the words died on his tongue as he took in Loki and Darcy's appearances.

Loki was dressed as none other than the Joker, green hair and all. He grinned at the dumbfounded look Stark was wearing, and he was the epitome of the perfect Joker with that shit eating grin spread across his face. Darcy had, of course, dressed as Harley Quinn, the Joker's obvious girlfriend.

Tony shook his head and huffed. "Did you actually read my email? I said everyone had to come dressed as a super _hero_ , not a super villain!" He said, eyeing Darcy's Harley Quinn outfit - particularly her exposed cleavage. The costume had been a bit small for her chest to fit into it comfortably so she had left it open to show off her assets and actually breathe.

Loki noted where the man's gaze was lingering and with barely a thought, several snakes started hissing and slithering out of Tony's glass. The billionaire yelped and immediately dropped his glass, glaring at the trickster/Joker. Darcy smirked and patted Loki's shoulder before she looked at Tony and cleared her throat to get his attention. "I did read the email. But what would a superhero be without a villain to fight? A grown ass man running around with tights on. So we're actually making your party perfect by showing up as villains." She winked, walking past the man with Loki behind her.

Tony just stared after her, then grinned a little. "Touche." He chuckled, then remembered the snakes and nearly jumped out of his skin when one wrapped around his ankle. "LOKI!"

Chuckling, Loki waved his hand and the snakes were gone in the blink of an eye. Darcy looked at her man and grinned. "I love that trick."

"Me too." He mused, winking at her.

Everyone was really there and dressed up. Pepper walked up as Stark did, dressed up as Starfire. She smiled as Stark took her arm and looked at the two. "Do you see these two? Can't follow simple orders." He complained.

But Pepper smiled and lightly swatted at Stark. "There's nothing wrong with being different." She said, looking at the two with a smile. "You both look great. Thanks for coming." She said, shaking hands with the both of them.

"You're enabling them." Stark grumbled.

Pepper rolled her eyes and dragged Stark off to mingle. Darcy grinned and looked at Loki. "See? This is perfect." She said, dragging Loki over to a man dressed up as Batman. "Hey! Guess who's here!"

The Batman turned and Darcy squinted. "Sam? You're cosplaying as Batman?" She asked.

He smiled a bit and held up his drink before he took in Loki's attire. "Really?" He asked, groaning. "I swear, if I'd known you were coming as the Joker I would not have dressed up as Batman." He said, smiling weakly. He really didn't want Loki targeting him now too. Steve snorted as he looked at them.

Loki gave a wicked smile at Sam, making the other man shiver a bit at having that look turned on him. Darcy looked at Steve then and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Atom." He said like it was obvious.

Loki turned his gaze from Sam to Steve before he leaned over to Darcy and whispered, "Isn't that what he normally wears?"

"Pretty damn close anyway." She replied as Agent Sharon walked up. "Hey there Sharon! Or should I say Wonder Woman?" She winked as Sharon struck a pose then laughed. "Lookin' good there."

"Thanks." She hummed as she looked at the two. "Hey let's go get some drinks!" She said, dragging Darcy toward the counter, leaving Steve, Sam and Loki blinking after the two women. As soon as they were far enough out of earshot, Sharon turned to Darcy. "I don't think Steve likes my costume. He's barely given me two glances."

Darcy shook her head in confusion. "What? But you look like a total babe." She gave the woman a once-over, unabashed at doing so. "If I weren't with Loki and a little more drunk I'd totally tap that." She grinned lewdly.

"Exactly! I mean, thanks. So what's wrong with him?" Sharon asked, getting them a couple of drinks.

The brunette looked between Sharon and Steve before she smirked and snapped her fingers. "I got it." She looked at Sharon. "It's gotta be the costume you chose. Wonder Woman isn't exactly known for her modesty."

It took Sharon a moment, then she groaned. "You're absolutely right. God, Steve is so adorable." She said, flashing a smile his direction. He of course immediately looked away, and it was obvious even from this distance he was blushing.

"If you call that sorta thing cute..." Darcy trailed off, turning when Loki snuck up behind her, snatching her glass from her hand. "Hey! Get your own drink."

"Did you not see me do just that?" He mused, taking a drink with mischief written all over his face.

Darcy grinned at him before getting herself another drink. "Hey, you guys were supposed to dress as superheroes, not villains. Although the Joker look is really working for you, Loki." They both turned to see Rhodey walking up to refill his drink. He was done up in what Darcy could only imagine as a Cyborg costume.

"Like I told Mister Miracle over there, what's a superhero without a villain to fight?" Darcy replied wryly.

Rhodey laughed and nodded. "Okay, you win on that." He refilled his own drink and looked around. "Did you see Clint and Natasha? They're totally perfect as Green Arrow and Black Canary." He mused, nodding to the two spies who had taken a corner away from the rest of the party goers.

"Figures." Darcy said as she sipped her drink. The Vision and Bruce was there as well, both now speaking with Stark. The Vision was dressed as Deadman while Bruce had donned a Green Lantern costume. Darcy grinned a bit and nudged Loki. "The Vision dressed as Deadman. Pretty perfect choice, huh?"

Loki snorted. "Why, because he doesn't have any hair?" He smirked a bit as he sipped his own drink. Rhodey choked on his drink and grinned a bit at the two before he waved over at Stark and started to walk over, probably to tell the man what Loki said.

"Brother! Lady Darcy!" Loki visibly cringed as Thor and Jane made their way over to the couple. The blonde prince clapped his brother on his shoulder, nearly causing Loki to spill his drink. "I am pleased to see you have both arrived!" He beamed at the two as he took in their appearances. "To which hero are you two dressed as?"

"We're not dressed as heroes, Thor. We're dressed as villains. Loki here is the Joker and I'm his lovely assistant, sidekick, and girlfriend, Harley Quinn." Darcy said as she winked up at the big man.

"So perfect of you two." Jane said with a smile. She was cosplaying as Supergirl, while Thor was done up as Superman. "At least you two match like we do." She grinned a little and spun around. "Although this skirt is a bit short..."

"I like it. You look lovely, Jane." Thor said with an affectionate smile, his arm draped over her shoulders.

Jane blushed and smiled up at him before she wiggled out from under his arm to get them a couple drinks. "Thanks, Thor. It really looks like it's shaping up to be a fun party." She said, handing Thor a cup and taking a drink of her own while she gazed around. She then looked at the two and smiled. "I'm glad you guys decided to come, even if you did dress up as villains. It wouldn't have been the same without either of you."

Loki exchanged a look with Darcy and they both shared wicked smiles. "As the evil mistress here has stated, what is a hero without his villain?" He said, giving the two a smile fit for any Joker as Darcy laughed.

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I managed this without any dialogue and still think it's good. :)

 _Chapter Summary: Loki and Darcy are pretty much out of everything that sustains life, so today just so happened to become grocery day. The pair head out and do some much needed shopping so they don't starve to death._

* * *

 **Day 8: Shopping**

For Darcy and Loki, shopping only happened when they absolutely had nothing left in the apartment. They didn't actually have a set day they went out for groceries, just whatever day they happened to be out of everything and both of them were home. So when they barely had enough to get through breakfast, they got dressed and called for a S.H.I.E.L.D. car to pick them up and take them to the store.

Because they didn't do a lot of shopping, they didn't go to normal grocery stores, but larger surplus store like Sam's Club to buy in bulk. As they entered the large building, both grabbed a cart (One for food and one for non-food items) and began their usual round, starting with getting the items before they headed over to the food section of the store.

Of course, getting items such as shampoo, shaving cream, soap and pretty much everything else wasn't as easy as just picking up something. Both Loki and Darcy had different tastes in just about everything where personal hygiene was concerned. They both liked different shampoos, different conditioners, different soaps. (Though shaving cream and razor blades was never an issue, apparently Frost Giants never needed to shave, anything, ever, the lucky bastards)

Then there was Darcy's personal items she needed to get. Loki wasn't a bashful or shy type of man when it concerned the human body. But apparently he had a phobia of speaking of or even walking down the aisle with "those" items. Darcy of course left a tampon out in plain view and usually somewhere Loki would definitely find it in the apartment every other day just to torment the god of Mischief, even if it wasn't that time of month.

They also had to stock up on bandages, gauze, peroxide, and anything else that could help with wounds. Loki often returned from a battle he fought with the rest of the Avengers with some injury or another, refusing to get medical care provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. So it was up to Darcy to patch him back up every time, and they now kept plenty first aid kits at the ready.

At least, Darcy's medical skills were nearly as good as a professional paramedic. She could absolutely set a broken nose or pop a dislocated shoulder back into place with the best of them. Now she was currently learning how to stitch gaping wounds. Loki wasn't sure if he should begin accepting aid from S.H.I.E.L.D. to spare his body from being his woman's living guinea pig or just suck it up.

He was beginning to lean toward the former. Darcy was way too enthusiastic about him returning injured.

After they got all the items they needed from one half of the store, the buggy Darcy was pushing practically overflowing with items, they headed toward the food side of the store. Once again, they simply could not agree on anything. Darcy liked junk foods, microwavable meals, and sweets, Loki liked the complete opposite.

He preferred healthy foods that needed to actually be prepared and cooked. He liked fresh foods like vegetables and fruits. And if he did decide to give in to his sweet tooth, he wanted something like a freshly baked pie, not a Hostess cake, or a store bought pie. Oh no, he wanted to buy the ingredients and bake the damn thing.

Not that he actually physically wanted to do the work, he preferred having someone else do the work. However, he had quickly learned that if he wanted something fresh to eat that wasn't microwavable or junk food, he had to learn how to cook and bake himself, lest he starved. His woman was not the cooking type.

Darcy once burned a pot of water. That was the day Loki banned her from the kitchen.

Somehow though, the two manage to get everything they need by the end of their shopping, with a few miscellaneous items thrown in the baskets Loki and Darcy managed to sneak in. They'd be able to survive another week or two without having to go shopping again, and they could focus on other things like doing more interesting things to do, like having sex.

At the very least, they never ever needed to buy condoms. They'd be running to the store every other day if they did, but thankfully, Loki had that covered. Seriously, is there nothing magic couldn't do?

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Huhuhuhu...they totally did the dirty in the Liberty.

 _Chapter Summary: Today everyone is actually off, so Jane and Darcy decide to take a break from S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff and visit the Statue Of Liberty together, and Thor and Loki are dragged along with their women for the tour._

* * *

 **Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends**

It wasn't every day everyone actually had the day off, and it had been a long time since Jane and Darcy did anything together, and Jane really needed a break. Which was saying something because she loved her work probably more than Thor, not that she would admit that. Darcy would admit it for her anyway.

So while they actually had the day off, Jane invited Darcy and Loki to join her and Thor on a tour of the Statue Of Liberty. Neither Thor nor Loki had been there, in fact neither had Jane or Darcy so they thought it would be a great thing to do together. Loki was the least thrilled of the idea, mostly due to the fact he had no interest in spending anymore time with his not-brother.

The ferry ride to the island went relatively easily. Loki and Thor managed to not kill each other at the very least, which was an improvement to their relationship. That was always a good day in the girls' books.

Once they had made it to the island, they began the exceedingly long trip up the staircase to the crown. "Has no one considered, I don't know, an elevator?" Darcy complained.

Loki smirked a bit as he followed behind his woman. "Does the Mistress need to be carried the rest of the way?" He teased.

She huffed and looked over her shoulder at him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't tempt me, Frosty. I will absolutely make you carry me." She warned.

He scowled a bit at the nickname and decided to bite his tongue. Honestly, he should know better than to open his mouth around his woman. Thor chuckled at their banter while he lead the way, Jane behind him. "What is wrong, brother? Where is that silver tongue of yours?" He looked over his shoulder at his brother with a wide smile. Loki sent him a death glare.

Jane laughed weakly and smacked Thor on the shoulder. "Thor, behave." She said, shaking her head as she continued to ascend the staircase behind the golden haired prince.

"Yeah Thor, wouldn't want your poptart privileges revoked." Darcy grinned a bit as Thor looked horrified at the prospect of not allowed anymore poptarts.

"Darcy, you're not helping." Jane sighed and shook her head.

Loki smirked a bit and as Darcy looked back at him with a grin, he grinned right back. The brunette looked back ahead and groaned. "How much farther? Are we in Lady Liberty's ladybits or boobs, I can't tell from in here." She said, peering up the staircase.

"Darcy!" Jane groaned at her wording. "Be more respectful, it's the Statue Of Liberty."

"She's also the woman with the biggest boobs in the world. Trust me, she has respect." Darcy said with a lewd grin, Loki chuckling from behind her. Jane groaned as Thor tried not to laugh.

They were about halfway up when Darcy had to stop for a breather. She was pretty sure the bones in her legs had turned into jello. Loki stopped on the step below her and eyed her as Thor and Jane continued up, not noticing the two had stopped. "Were you serious about carrying me?" Darcy asked, looking at him pleadingly.

He snorted. "No." He said, absolutely honest. She groaned, sitting down on the step. He watched her, a slight smile tugging his lips. "But I can do something better." He offered, holding his hand out to help her back up. She eyed him dubiously, but took his hand and allowed herself to be hauled back up to her feet.

Loki then wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her as close as he could get her, then closed his eyes and pressed his other hand over Darcy's eyes. She was about to ask what he was doing when he let her go. She opened her eyes and blinked, then gasped and nearly fell over.

They were now standing in the crown of the Statue Of Liberty.

"No freaking way!" She ran over and sure enough, she could see everything from the crown. "Seriously!" She squealed. She spun around and looked at a smirking trickster. "You poofed us to the top?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I did not 'poof' us anywhere. I teleported us. With magic?" He said, as if it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in all the nine. He was pretty sure she forgot he could do things like that.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with instead of making me walk all those damn steps?" She huffed as she smacked his shoulder.

He scowled and rubbed his shoulder. "Because you didn't ask!" He said, throwing his hands up.

"Fair enough." Darcy responded, looking back out the window. "We beat everyone here. They probably won't be here for another fifteen minutes or so." She looked around the empty space then settled her gaze on her man, and a lewd smile spread across her face. "Wanna have a quickie in the biggest crown in the world?"

"Of course." Loki said, green eyes darkening as he stepped forward.

By the time Thor and Jane made it to the top, they'd done the dirty. When Thor and Jane walked in, they both paused at the sight of the two. "How did you two get up here before us?!" Jane exclaimed. She had known it had gotten too quiet behind her, she had just hoped Darcy was too tired for commentary. But she definitely hadn't passed Jane.

Loki and Darcy turned to look at the two and each grinned. "Magic." Darcy said, nodding to her man who just flashed a wicked smile in their direction.

"And you didn't take us with you?" Jane huffed as she walked over.

"I can only teleport myself and one other." He lied.

Jane sighed as Thor wrapped an arm around her and they looked out of the crown at the scenery before them. "Anyway, this is pretty great. Look at the view." She said, smiling now as she looked between the other three.

"It is an impressive structure for Midgardians." Thor stated with a nod of his head.

Loki shrugged while he gazed outside. "The palace back home is taller."

"Really, Loki?" Jane leveled Loki with a look. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing. "Either way, I'm glad we came here today. We should do this more often, you know?" She looked at Thor with a smile. He returned her smile and drew her closer.

Both Loki and Darcy rolled their eyes at the happy couple and exchanged looks. Then they shared a mischievous grin. "We should probably get going." Darcy said as she winked. "We'll meet you guys at the bottom. Beam me down, Scotty!"

"As you wish, Mistress." He pulled her close once more as Thor and Jane turned and watched with open mouths as Loki teleported him and his woman back to the bottom of the Statue Of Liberty.

Thor and Jane looked at each other with exasperation. "There isn't any chance of you doing that, is there?" Jane asked. Thor frowned and shook his head. "We're definitely not coming back here again." She said with a sigh as the two began the long descend of the staircase.

 _ **Fin**_


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Zootopia, anyone? OTL

 _Chapter Summary: Darcy and Loki were just trying to sleep in late on a Sunday morning when they wake to find they have animal ears! Apparently the spell Loki was practicing last night had some kind of effect after all._

* * *

 **Day 10: With Animal Ears**

It was Sunday morning and both Loki and Darcy were sleeping in late. Of course, Darcy never slept in quite as late as Loki but it was still too early for even for the brunette to wake up. However, like every morning, Darcy woke up with that need to use the bathroom, and no matter how hard she tried to just roll over and ignore it so she could fall back to sleep, she couldn't.

So she climbed out of bed, forgoing her glasses while she stumbled her way to the bathroom. After she was done, she was washing her hands as she looked up in the mirror. That was when she seen something was amiss, and promptly let out a scream at what she saw in the mirror.

Now, Loki was a deep sleeper. Anything short of the world crumbling beneath him could hardly wake the Frost Giant. But some things managed to get him up in a snap, and one such thing was his woman screaming. He was on his feet with dagger in hand, completely alert as he dashed toward the source of the sound. "Darcy?!"

He found said woman in the bathroom, as he came to a halt in the doorway. He had been prepared for her to be in some sort of jeopardy, but he was not prepared for what he was greeted with.

Darcy stood in the bathroom in her PJs, otherwise as he remembered her. Except for the gray rabbit ears that apparently had replaced her human ears overnight. Darcy looked at him and pointed to her head. "What are-" She trailed off as she stared at him, then busted out laughing, her previous horror and anger forgotten.

He furrowed his brow as she laughed at him -and yes, she was definitely laughing _at_ him- until he looked over in the mirror. His eyes grew wide as he dropped his dagger and his hands immediately went for his head where a pair of red fox ears were. "How in the nine...?" He touched the ears and they reacted and he immediately drew his hands back.

After Darcy managed to compose herself again, she pointed to her own set of animal ears. "Care to explain?" She asked, before she folded her arms and tapped her foot expectantly.

He looked at her and scowled. "What makes you think I have any answers?" He asked, picking his dagger up before either of them stepped on it.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're the only one in the whole entire world that can use magic?!" She snapped, poking him in the chest.

He huffed and swatted her hand away as he started to say, "I'm sure there are others..." He trailed off however as something clicked. He groaned and facepalmed.

"Ah ha! You DO know what happened! Explain, mister!" Darcy said, reaching up and tugging his furry fox ear. It was actually quite soft.

He jerked his head back and narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that." He grumbled, but let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, I believe I know why we have...these." He gestured at their new features. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact. "Do you recall my practicing a few spells last night?" He glanced at Darcy who was staring at him pointedly.

Shaking his head he held his hands out. "Apparently the spell I thought hadn't worked in fact...worked. With a bit of a delay, it would seem." He smiled impishly.

Darcy was not amused. "What the hell type of spell were you trying to use? I have rabbit ears! And you have fox ears!"

He blew out a frustrated breath. "I can see that. I can assure you however, the spell had nothing to do with animals. I must have done something wrong." He admitted through gritted teeth. It wasn't like he could deny it, one look at either of them spoke volumes to his mistake.

The brunette looked in the mirror and whined as she rubbed the long ears that protruded from her head. "Just fix it, now!" She ordered, looking back toward the trickster.

"It is not as simple as a snap of my fingers, Mistress. It will take me some time to figure out how to reverse the spell's effects." He said, quickly slipping out of the bathroom before his woman could potentially throw something at him in retaliation.

Darcy groaned and stomped after him. "How long?" She asked, pointing to her head. "Because we can't leave the apartment with these! No hat in the world can hide these."

As he grabbed the spell book he'd been studying from the previous night, Loki shook his head. "You cannot rush magic. Trust me, you don't _want_ to rush magic. I'll try to have this reversed before tomorrow. But if I can't, I'll simply cast an illusion spell so no one notices anything different. Fair enough?" He looked at her.

She whined and plopped onto her bed. Loki was already flipping through the pages to try and find the spell he imagined was the cause of this whole situation, and hoped he could have it fixed sooner rather than later. He didn't appreciate having fox ears anymore than his woman appreciated her rabbit ears.

Darcy was idly petting the soft bunny ears as she watched Loki. At the very least it was Sunday so they didn't have anything planned because this was probably going to be an all day thing, possibly for the next few days if he couldn't figure out where he went wrong and how to reverse it.

"Well," She started, sitting up and stretching. "If you can't fix me, I'm pretty sure I could get a job as a Playboy Bunny with actual bunny ears now." She said with a grin.

Loki snorted and leveled her with a look. "Absolutely not." That was it, he'd have them back to normal before bed if it was the last thing he did. He knew what Playboy was thanks to Stark's collection, and there was no way in Hel he'd let his woman become a Playboy Bunny. Her body was for his eyes only.

 _ **Fin**_


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG why? Just why kigurumis?

 _Chapter Summary: It was Easter and Loki and Darcy had lost a bet with Stark, so now they have to do something for him while wearing bunny costumes. Oh, how Stark was going to pay._

* * *

 **Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis**

It was official. Loki was going to kill Tony Stark. Slowly, painfully, brutally kill the billionaire. Screw throwing him out of a window, he would rip him apart, piece by piece. This all started because of one stupid bet. It was the Midgardian holiday known as Easter and Stark had funded a special wing at a children's hospital. That was nice of him.

However, instead of showing up personally, he decided to take this opportunity of Loki and Darcy losing a bet to send them to handle the day. But it wasn't just that he sent them to the hospital to do what he should be doing personally since he funded the whole thing, it was the fact he had both Darcy and Loki wearing ridiculous costumes.

Darcy was already in hers. A cutesy, pink bunny kigurumi. Loki's was blue. But the god of Mischief and Lies was going to kill Stark before ever putting such a thing on, so Darcy had at least talked him into a different one. Even if it was somewhat amusing to an extent to mess up Stark's plan, (Because Stark had chosen these specifically for the pair) it was still humiliating for the Asgardian prince.

"Come on already! They're waiting on us! The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can wrap this up!" Darcy complained, knocking on the bathroom door Loki had locked himself in to change. Now he was refusing to leave.

"I am not leaving this room while wearing this thing." He said from within the bathroom.

Darcy groaned. "Look, we lost a bet, now we have to man up and do this." She said, banging on the door. "If you make me go out there by myself, I'll..." She thought of what she could threaten him with that would get him moving. "I'll revoke your sexy times privileges for a month!"

"I'm immortal. I can live without any sexual activities for a month."

She whined. "Come on! Please?" She resorted to begging pitifully, hoping her man would take some pity on the pink bunny clad woman.

"..." She heard him sigh before he finally stepped out of the bathroom, looking every bit as miserable as she was sure he was. "I hate when you sound so pitiful." He muttered.

She offered a slight smile and tugged on his arm. "Come on Frank, time to prance around for the kiddies for an hour." She said, tugging him toward the room that was reserved for the day's festivities for the children. Just as they were about to walk into the area, Stark was waiting just outside. "I thought you said you were too busy to show up?!" Darcy scowled.

The man removed his sunglasses and grinned as he looked at her. "I found some time." He said, grinning devilishly. However his grin fell away when he spotted Loki and what he was wearing. "What is _that_?! That's not the costume I picked out for you!" He said, gawking at the Frost Giant.

Instead of the cutesy blue bunny kigurumi Stark had chosen for Loki to wear, Loki was in fact donning a much different rabbit's costume. This one was gray and looked absolutely horrific, like it was the skin of a dead rabbit.

"He was going to kill you if he had to put that blue one on." Darcy said, grinning a little. "So I found a Frank costume from the movie Donnie Darko. It's still a rabbit's costume, but cooler." She said, glancing up at Loki. The man looked ready to murder Stark regardless.

"That's horrible! You're going to scare the poor kids!" Stark waved his hands around. "You can't wear that, put the blue one on!"

"I burned it." Loki responded through a shit eating grin.

Stark stared at him and then groaned. "I can't let you go in there like that. This whole thing has my name on it."

Darcy saw an opening so for her man, she sacrificed herself. "Alright, how about you and I go in, I'll even still wear this stupid thing." She offered. Loki looked at her, and the appreciation in his eyes spoke volumes. She waved him off and just gave him a look that said, 'You owe me for this' before she looked back to Stark. "Well?"

Stark narrowed his eyes at her. "I feel like this was all planned." He said.

"How could I have planned this? You said you weren't showing up because you were too busy." Darcy replied innocently.

Shaking his head, he relented. "Fine. I guess you're free to go." Tony said, looking at Loki. "You better show some appreciation to your woman later."

"I intend to." Loki said, before blinking out of sight as he teleported to the apartment.

Darcy looked where he was standing before she looked at Stark and put her hands on her hips. "Alright Iron Man, looks like you're my date today." She said with a smirk. Tony grinned a little at her, taking her by the arm and walking through the doorway to the area with a pink bunny on his arm.

At least he wouldn't have Frank from Donnie Darko associated with his name and a children's hospital on Easter.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Day 12: Making Out

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Love me some Jotun make out sessions.

 _Chapter Summary: When a new movie they rented is proving to be unenjoyable, Loki and Darcy decide to do something more enjoyable than waste their time on the movie. Making out on the couch is way more enjoyable._

* * *

 **Day 12: Making Out**

As much as Darcy Lewis loved movies, not all were good. The movie she had rented for tonight was one such movie. Loki was actually more focused on playing with Darcy's hair than the movie. When he flipped it in her face for the umpteenth time, she finally turned on the couch to look at the Jotun in question. "What?!"

He gave her a mischievous smile, green eyes saying it all. He was done with the movie and wanted to do something else. His hand slid down her back, before long, experienced fingers slipped under her shirt so he could feel the warmth of her smooth skin. She closed her eyes as his hand slid up her back, pushing her shirt up as it did.

She was officially done with the movie as well. Shifting on the couch, Darcy reached over and grabbed a fistful of raven locks, pulling until he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. She could still taste the peppermint from the mint tea he'd had earlier when they started the movie.

She groaned from satisfaction as Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him as she deepened the kiss, her hand still gripping a fistful of his hair while her other hand gripped his shoulder. Loki leaned back into the couch, Darcy following so their lips never parted.

He brushed her hair back over her shoulder before his hands went to her back, pulling her as close as he could get her until her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. When Darcy felt his tongue against her teeth, she pulled back to get some air, looking down at him as he blinked up at her.

Grinning, she shook her head while poking his chest. "You want more. Turn it off." She said, dark eyes glittering with excitement.

He let out a low groan as he stared at her. He knew what she was asking, but he honestly hated 'turning it off' as she often put it. What she wanted was for him to reveal his Frost Giant appearance by suppressing Odin's concealment spell. He hated his true form, but Darcy had developed an odd fascination with it after she had seen it for the first time.

He eyed her for a moment, but when she threatened to get up he tightened his grip on her to hold her in place. Closing his eyes, he focused on suppressing Odin's spell. It wasn't easy, the spell was powerful -and permanent- but he could suppress it for a time; though he only really did it for Darcy.

Slowly the pale skin gave way to a rich royal blue. Ridged lines ran across his skin in various patterns. When he opened his eyes again, blood red had replaced the forest green. Darcy felt a wave of excitement rush over her as she stared at him. She immediately worked to get his shirt off, Loki lifting his arms so she could better remove the garment.

Tossing it to the floor, she ran her hands along the rough textured skin of Loki's bare chest, her nails tracing a couple of the ridged lines. Loki let out another groan -this one from arousal- as he leaned his head back on the couch, doing what he could to avoid looking at his own skin. He felt her shift and he was about to pull her back, then he let out a sigh of approval as he felt Darcy's warm mouth against his cool skin.

She kissed his chest, then his collarbone, then kissed a line along his jugular. He tilted his head back further when she kissed his Adam's apple. He dug his nails into the fabric of her shirt on her back until she felt them dig into her skin before relaxing his hands again as Darcy leaned over him and kissed each eyelid.

Blinking his eyes open he looked at her. She had taken her glasses off and was smiling at him. "Pretty eyes." She said with a wink.

He flashed her a wide, toothy smile. "Think my eyes are pretty, do you?" He asked, batting his dark lashes at her, his hands now running down her back until his fingers were at the hem of her shirt. She bobbed her head in a nod, her long dark hair falling forward to frame her face from the motion.

She leaned back then and reached behind her back and under her shirt, undoing her bra. He watched, his hands itching to go up her shirt but he waited until she had removed her bra and tossed it on the floor with his discarded shirt. At that instant their lips crashed against each other once more, hands now exploring skin.

Dark blue on pale, pale on dark blue. Loki's hands went straight under Darcy's shirt and found her breasts, her nipples hardening from the chill of his Jotun skin. Darcy's hands roamed the expanse of his chest, his shoulders, his biceps, everywhere where exposed blue skin could be found.

She honestly _loved_ Loki's Frost Giant skin. It was exotic and beautiful, and it was all hers because he only ever let her see him like this.

Loki's tongue once again requested entrance to Darcy's mouth and this time she was more than happy to give him what he wanted. His tongue ran across her teeth, then under her tongue until she responded in kind. Darcy's hands found their way to Loki's face before cupping it, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss until their teeth clashed.

The movie was long forgotten.

 _ **Fin**_


	13. Day 13: Eating Icecream

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Aaand I'm playing catch up again...ugh sorry!

 _Chapter Summary: While in Central Park practicing a few spells that needed space to do so, Loki realizes Darcy has gone missing. He nearly panics at her sudden disappearance until she pops up with ice cream._

* * *

 **Day 13: Eating Icecream**

Sometimes for certain spells, Loki needs to be outside; and not in some S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The best place in New York was Central Park. While still not as good as Asgard's lands, it was the best he was going to get without teleporting halfway across the world to Norway -the closest place to Asgard on Midgard.

So today, when he needed to work on some spells that called for such space, he and Darcy left for Central Park. They found a place that had little to no people in the vicinity, and he went to work practicing the spells. He'd been practicing for more than an hour with Darcy nearby on her laptop, or at least he had thought she was nearby.

He generally kept an eye on her, unaware of his own protectiveness of the woman, but a spell called for his attention for some time. When he did glance back in her direction, his heart thumped to see nothing but her purse and laptop.

Spinning on his heels, he took in the entire area in seconds and there was no sign of her. "Darcy?!" He called, quickly moving toward where she had last been. Sure enough her purse and laptop were sitting idly on the ground, the laptop cold. That told him she'd been gone for more than just a couple minutes. "Darcy!" He called again, louder.

He couldn't call her, her cellphone was in her purse. His heart sped up as he tried to focus his magic and find traces of her in the air to follow. There was an immediate reaction and he sprinted in the direction that she had went, following the trace like a wolf hunting down his prey. The thought of something happening to her was almost unbearable. He still had many enemies in the nine, and if any of them were to get their hands on Darcy...

He nearly tripped over her when he rounded a large tree. "Darcy!" He grabbed her shoulders, checking her for injuries. "Where were you?! I thought-" He cut himself off as he caught sight of what she was holding in her hands.

She stared at him and huffed. "Hey, watch it! You nearly made me drop these." She said, shrugging his hands off her shoulders as she held up two small bowls of ice cream. "I was getting hungry so I went to grab something, and there was a vendor with a bunch of ice creams. He even had our favorites." She held up the bowl of rocky road, which was Loki's personal favorite.

He blew out a breath and took it, looking at her. "You could have said something before just up and leaving like that..." He trailed off, dropping his gaze to the bowl he now held.

"Awwww, you were worried! That's adorable." She said, pinching his cheek and snickering.

He scowled and swatted her hand away before he rubbed where she'd pinched him. "Don't do that." He said, before taking the spoon that was dipped in the ice cream and taking a bite.

Darcy had a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and was already eating on it with a big grin plastered on her face. "And I _did_ try to tell you I was going to go grab something, you shh'ed me!" She said, tapping her spoon on his nose.

Huffing, he rubbed his nose and shook his head at her. He didn't recall hearing her say anything, but he also knew that when he was focused on a spell, he tended to shut out the world around him. He let out a sigh while he ate on the rocky road ice cream Darcy had gotten him.

The brunette suddenly frowned and stepped back as she looked Loki up and down before she smacked his shoulder. "Did you leave my laptop and purse out there?" She asked, quickly moving around him and back to where they had been. "Are you crazy?! Someone might steal them!"

He blinked slowly and turned to follow her. "Excuse me? I thought someone had taken you or you were hurt somewhere. Your items are replaceable. You however are not." He said, grumbling around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Says you!" Darcy replied over her shoulder, finding her laptop and purse right where she had left them and unmolested for the most part. "Look, someone was rifling through my purse!" She said, but when Loki cleared his throat she looked at him. He smiled impishly. "You? Really? What, need a tampon?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "No! I was seeing if your phone was in it or not." He grumbled. "You're a very ungrateful woman. I worried for your safety and this is the thanks I get."

"You're eating your favorite ice cream, aren't you?" She responded with a wry grin while she continued to eat her ice cream.

He snorted and leveled her with a look. "You bought it _before_ I even noticed you were missing." He said flatly.

"I'm psychic." Darcy said with a wink.

Loki deadpanned, then ended up laughing at her while he too enjoyed the ice cream. Sometimes his woman could truly drive him crazy, and he loved her all the more for it.

 _ **Fin**_


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I loved writing this day. Hehehe

 _Chapter Summary: Sometimes having big boobs can be a pain. Darcy knows this well. So does Loki it would seem. Now Darcy needs to know how he knows, and somehow she finds what it's like to be a man in the same day._

* * *

 **Day 14: Genderswapped**

Some days, Darcy Lewis wished she could trade her breasts with smaller ones, like Jane's. Today just so happened to be one of those days. Her bra straps were cutting into her shoulders as they attempted to hold up her generously sized assets, and her back ached a little from their weight. Beauty was definitely a painful thing; and maintaining it was expensive.

It wasn't like she had cheap bras, she only ever bought Victoria's Secret.

But still, she had these days once and awhile. She huffed and grumbled while holding her straps up off her shoulders so her skin didn't feel like it would get sliced any further, before she adjusted her breasts within her bra to try and get more comfortable. Loki was reading a book, but he was well aware of his woman's actions. "Do you need help there?" He mused, flicking green eyes in her direction.

She huffed again and shot him a look. "Look you, you might not realize it but these things can be frustrating sometimes when they're this big." She cupped her breasts with her hands as if to demonstrate what she meant.

Loki tilted his head as his gaze drifted to her bosom and he stared a moment, unabashed at doing so, before he snapped his book closed and sat it aside. "Actually," He began, getting up and walking over to the kitchen to get a drink. "I do in fact know how it feels to have such assets."

Darcy stared at him, blinking as he fixed himself a glass of herbal tea. "Say that again. I don't think I heard you right, because it sounded like you just admitted to having had breasts." She said flatly, her eyes zeroing in on his chest.

The raven haired Asgardian prince looked up at her. "You in fact did hear me correctly, Mistress." He mused, sipping from the cup of tea he'd made for himself, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his sharp features. "Master of illusions? Shapeshifting? Any of this ringing a bell? My female form has...a generous sized bosom." He winked.

Darcy's mouth was hanging open as she tried to imagine her 'man' as a woman. "Lemme see!" She said, shaking herself out of her stupor suddenly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why do I always indulge you?" He mused, before setting his glass down and shapeshifting into his female form.

Before her own eyes her sexy man had changed into a rather sexy woman. He was right, 'her' breasts were pretty generous indeed. Giving him -her- an obvious once-over, Darcy folded her arms and grinned. "If I were a little more drunk, I'd totally do you like that." She said with a lewd grin.

"Is that all it would take for you to sleep with a woman?" She replied, the voice seductive and laced with amusement. "How about now?"

Darcy blinked, feeling that weird tingly feeling when Loki used magic specifically on her. She looked down at herself and gasped, her hands coming to her now breastless chest. "Oh my God!" Rushing to the nearest mirror, sure enough the trickster had turned her into a him. "Damn. I make a hot guy."

Loki laughed, amused as she walked up behind her 'woman' and folded her arms.

Turning to look at the god of Mischief, Darcy put his hands on his hips. "Really though?"

"Well if you get to see me as a woman, it was only fair I got to see you as a man." She stated, eyes glittering with mischief. "I admit, you do make a rather attractive man." She winked.

Grinning a bit, Darcy glanced over his shoulder to look at 'himself' in the mirror again and nodded. "Yeah, I'd totally do me if I weren't doing you." He said, looking back to Loki and flashed her a wolfish smile.

Loki rolled her eyes and laughed while she sauntered over to Darcy and draped an arm over his shoulder. "So how drunk do you need to be to do me in this form now?" She purred against his ear.

Darcy's smile broadened into a wicked sort of smile. "I think I can manage without the alcohol now. You're not a virgin though, are you? I mean I totally am like this but you know, I don't want you like crying on me or something."

She chuckled in response. "Hardly a virgin in any form." She said, turning and walking toward the bedroom.

Darcy's eyes followed the sway of her hips. "Nice ass. But you know, I feel like I'm getting a little cheated. I mean, your boobs are totally fake." He smirked. "My boobs are real." He said, following behind the Frost Giant.

"That's fine." She shrugged. "My dick is real." She replied over her shoulder, glancing back at him with a sly look in her forest green eyes.

"Touche." Darcy grinned. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

 _ **Fin**_


	15. Day 15: In A Different Clothing Style

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Does Loki like his woman in a dress? Oh yes he does. lol

 _Chapter Summary: Invited to another party, Loki and Darcy dress for a masquerade ball, and Darcy's dress really takes Loki by surprise. He honestly didn't think she could be anymore beautiful. For once he's glad to be wrong._

* * *

 **Day 15: In A Different Clothing Style**

When they were invited to a masquerade ball hosted by, of course, Tony Stark, Darcy was both excited and dreaded it. Loki surprisingly was interested in such an event, though. But Darcy, she knew that with that sort of shindig, she would have to wear an outrageously poofy dress. It wasn't that she hated these sorts of dresses, they were pretty, just uncomfortable as hell.

Standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, Darcy examined herself in the dress she'd picked out. She had gone with a classic masquerade ball dress, colored a dark, rich green with black running down the front and black bows and ruffles. Honestly, it was gorgeous, and the Venetian mask she'd picked out was of the same colors, with black feathers on one side.

She'd forgone her glasses and instead was wearing contacts - which she hated but couldn't wear the mask and glasses so she had to deal. Her hair was half up, with curls running down her back. And to top off her outfit, she wore a real emerald choker Loki had given her as a gift.

She ran her hands down the front of her dress with a huff. She could barely breathe with the corset she was wearing, and her breasts were about to pop out of the top of her dress if she so much as sneezed. The dress was obviously not meant for large breasts, but she had chosen it so she was stuck with it. Especially since the ball was being hosted tonight.

It was too late now to change. Besides, she wanted to see Loki's face when she walked out all prettied up like she was. Grabbing the mask from the dresser, she fitted it on and fixed her hair over the ribbons that held it on. Nodding approval of herself, she turned and made her way to the living room.

Loki had already dressed (Because all he had to do was snap his fingers and bam, fully dressed and ready for whatever) and was waiting in the living room. His attire was all black, with a few accents of green. With the clothing he'd chosen he truly looked like some dark prince out of a fairytale. The mask he'd chosen was a half face, all black one, with gold trimming the eyehole.

The god of Mischief was sitting on the couch, reading a book while he waited on his woman. When he heard the clicking of heels on the hard floor, he looked up. The book slipped from his grasp as he took in Darcy's appearance. It was exceedingly rare for him to see her without her glasses, and with her hair up.

But the attire was what caught him off guard. He'd never seen her in a dress before, and he was taken aback by her beauty. Darcy was already a beautiful woman, but seeing her in her masquerade dress was something else entirely; a whole nother level of beauty. He reached down and picked up the book he'd dropped, his eyes never leaving his woman.

She squirmed a bit under his gaze, unsure if it was a good gaze or not. She'd never seen him just gawk so openly like this before and it was kind of unnerving.

As he stood up, he dropped the book on the couch and walked over to her, running his hand along the exposed skin of her arm. "You are truly exquisite looking in that dress, Darcy." He said, eyes taking in as much of her as he could manage and etching every inch of her beauty into his mind.

Flushing, Darcy looked up at him. Usually he called her by his nickname for her, Mistress, or evil mistress, however it was somewhat rare for him to call her by name. "Uh, thanks. You too." She immediately wanted to facepalm. "I mean, oh you know what I mean." She huffed and punched his arm. "Stop looking at me like that, you're making feel funny."

Loki grinned at her, chuckling. "Why thank you, Mistress." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. It was almost chaste, definitely not the typical kiss she usually received from the trickster. Looking at her, he reached up and ran his fingers along the emeralds in her choker. "A good choice." He smiled.

"Meh, I guess it'll have to do. I left my other emerald necklace at the cleaners." She said, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Such a pity." He took her by the arm and nodded toward the door. "Shall we, my dear?" He asked, and she nodded with a slight smile. "Then let's go. I believe tonight will be rather enjoyable." He said, walking her to the door. For once he was glad Stark had invited them to a party.

Because he got to see his woman more beautiful than he thought possible.

 _ **Fin**_


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I LOVED writing today's theme!

 _Chapter Summary: Just an average start to an average day for the god of Mischief and his woman. There's never a dull moment with these two, even during their morning rituals._

* * *

 **Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals**

Mornings in Darcy's apartment had always been random at best, and that was when she managed to crawl out of her bed. But since Loki moved in, things were a whole lot more interesting. Firstly was just getting out of bed. Loki was a bed hog, and what's more, he tended to have an arm around Darcy by the time morning came around.

And trying to pry a god's arm off while he's asleep was next to impossible. Every morning when Darcy would wake up, she would struggle and claw and try to free herself from the iron grasp of her Frost Giant lover. And he slept like a log, so none of her actions would wake him up. Anything short of the world crumbling beneath him could actually wake him up.

She often wondered if this is what Jane went through. At least Loki didn't snore very much, and not nearly as loud as Thor.

When she finally managed to free herself, she'd rush to the bathroom. Then once done, she'd return to the bed, but not to crawl back in. No, they actually had to get up and go to work. However, after the first month of constantly being late because she couldn't wake Loki up, it was made abundantly clear that it was going to take more than even what Darcy could think up to wake her man up.

So she went to the only source she had; Thor. The god of Thunder grinned as she had walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ, late again because she couldn't get Loki up. The look on her face told him what she wanted - the secret to waking his brother up early. And in fact, there was a secret.

He told her of a time when they were children when Loki had gotten hurt on one of their misadventures. His left foot had been broken, and it had been a bad break. But while Eir had been able to mend it without any lasting scars or damage, they found out some time later that in fact a nerve hadn't quite healed right.

They wouldn't have ever even known about it had it not been for Frigga. One morning, she came to wake her sons up, and had found Loki sprawled out on his bed with a foot hanging out. In a playful gesture, she had lightly pinched and twisted his little toe, but instead of just annoying the boy awake, he'd jerked awake from a sudden sharp pain shooting up his leg.

Apparently a nerve in his pinky toe hadn't healed correctly from his injury, and when pinched and twisted in a certain way, caused a sharp pain to run up his leg. And it woke him up almost instantly, from even the deepest of sleeps.

Darcy had found the story pretty interesting, and the very next morning, tried the trick Thor had told her for waking him up. And it worked, the dark haired prince jerked awake instantly. It worked no matter how hard he was sleeping, and thus Darcy had added that to the morning ritual.

Tossing the blankets back, she found the target in the form of his little toe on his left foot. Pinching it lightly, she twisted it and sure enough, the god of Mischief jerked wide awake. She grinned at him while he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "I am going to kill Thor for telling you of that..." He threatened drowsily.

"You've been there, did that, he came back. Now it's time to get up, Sleeping Beauty." She teased, tugging his foot.

He groaned and tossed the pillow off himself, looking up at her with a mixture of annoyance and mischief. "At least you recognize that I am a tired but otherwise handsome person." He smirked wryly at her as he stretched out on the bed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease. If you're not careful your head is going to get so big you're not going to be able to fit your helmet back on." She shot back, picking up the pillow and smacking him in the face. "Now get up, your royal laziness." She said, turning to go and start a pot of coffee for herself.

Scowling, Loki tossed the pillow once more and narrowed his eyes before he stood up. "You are a very evil mistress to torment me so!" He called, running his hands through his hair to brush it back before he made his way to the bathroom and started the shower.

Darcy grinned a bit as she got the pot of coffee started. And despite him calling her evil, she did what she always did and made him a cup of his favorite herbal tea he enjoyed having in the mornings. By the time she was done with that, he was in the shower. Of course, this meant he was fogging up the bathroom mirror with the steam from his hot shower.

Every morning it was the same. Loki preferred to take a bath in the mornings, unlike Darcy who preferred taking a shower at night before bed. Since her apartment only had a shower, the bathroom too small for an actual tub, Loki had to resort to using the shower. And he spent way too much time in it, considering he didn't have to do half of what Darcy had to do.

So as she was getting dressed and then trying to wash her face, brush her teeth, fix her hair, makeup and the like, it was always a frustration because he would be in the shower for so long and use the hottest water, steam would billow out of the bathroom and fog up the mirror. She constantly wiped the mirror off, but it didn't last long before it was fogged up again.

"Seriously!" She complained, looking back at the steam flowing out of the shower. "I thought you were a _Frost_ Giant, not a Heat Giant! Dial down the hot water usage already!" She huffed, throwing a washcloth at the shower door.

Loki snorted and opened the door, steam billowing out as he looked at her. "The only time I need a cold shower is the same as any other man, Frost Giant or not, thank you very much. I might like the cold, darling, but I do not relish the thought of a cold bath in the mornings." He said, closing the door again and continuing with his shower.

She groaned and shot a glare at the shower before she went back to trying and finish getting ready for the day. When she'd finally finished, Loki was still in the shower. So to speed things up for the morning, she walked over and flushed the toilet, an evil grin spreading across her face as Loki cursed. "Hurry up~" She said in a sing-song voice while she sashayed her way out of the bathroom.

Loki swore as the water turned cold. He quickly shut it off and climbed out, cursing under his breath the entire time. He grabbed a towel then walked out of the bathroom, hunting his woman down. He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with her cup of coffee held between her hands. She looked at him and gave him an obvious once-over, unabashed while her eyes lingered on his nethers.

Loki had zero modesty and had no problem walking out of the bathroom stark naked. He often did while drying off. Just another part of their morning rituals. He smirked as he noted where her eyes had settled. "Like what you see, I presume?" He teased as he walked over to get the cup of tea Darcy had made for him.

She gave him a lewd grin. "Saw it, did it, loved it." She said, making Loki laugh, his earlier agitation already out the window with his modesty.

When Loki was dry enough he dropped his towel unceremoniously on the floor, and with a snap of his fingers, he was fully clothed for the day. Darcy silently mourned the loss of a lovely sight to behold at this hour over her cup of coffee. Most of the time they didn't bother with breakfast, at this hour it was too early for either of them to be hungry.

Once they'd finished their drinks, they'd leave, the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV that picked them up every day to take them to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ waiting outside Darcy's apartment building. They'd have the driver spin by and get some breakfast to take to the lab where they usually worked (Unless the Avengers needed Loki) to eat later.

And that was usually how their mornings would go if Loki wasn't off with the Avengers beforehand. It was their morning rituals, and despite the banter they wouldn't want to change a thing.

 _ **Fin**_


	17. Day 17: Spooning

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG the feels in this one. Tears me up.

 _Chapter Summary: After being gone over the weekend fighting with the Avengers halfway across the world, Loki finally returns home in the middle of the night. Exhausted, he crawls into bed with his woman._

* * *

 **Day 17: Spooning**

Sometimes he would wonder why he kept helping them to such lengths. Fighting alongside the Avengers like he was when he didn't even care for them, didn't care for Midgard. Sure, he'd been sentenced by Odin to do so, to fix the damage he'd wrought. But he could have left by now, disappeared where even Heimdall couldn't find him.

These thoughts had returned once more while he slipped into the apartment on silent feet. He'd used too much magic and couldn't summon up the strength to have just teleported within his shared apartment. He removed his boots and armor at the door, dropping them half heartedly on the floor while he made his way toward the bedroom.

His muscles ached. Making his way to the bedroom, he removed his tunic, grinding his teeth to stop from wincing as his muscles were pulled from the actions. The bedroom was dark, but he made it to the bed without stepping on anything or making any sounds. He removed his pants, before he lifted the blankets and crawled under them.

Dark hair was sprawled out on the pillow beside him. He stared at the back of her head, and he knew why he hadn't left. Why he kept fighting despite not caring for those he fought alongside. He wasn't fighting for Midgard, wasn't working to keep it safe. He was fighting for her, fighting to keep her safe.

He ran his fingers through long tresses of dark hair, before he shifted his weight and slipped behind her, his arms coming around her to draw her close. He buried his nose into her hair and closed his eyes, his earlier thoughts of just leaving Midgard behind having vanished as he inhaled the scent of her.

Darcy stirred awake. She never slept that great to begin with whenever Loki was gone for more than a night, so when he pulled her close she was woken up. She didn't bother to open her eyes, and instead moved a hand to run along his arm, then rested it atop his hand. "You okay?" She asked sleepily.

"Define 'okay'." He responded, pulling her as close as he could until her back was flush against his chest. He gripped her hand, rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin of her hand.

"Bad fight?" She asked, though with his reaction she could only assume it was a rough one. He nodded, before sighing heavily. "Want me to get you something?" She asked, but he shook his head. He was stubborn like that. Apparently even men on Asgard refused help. Her other hand came up to rub his arm.

Sometimes Loki just needed physical contact with her. She'd learned this not long after they became romantically involved, when she was allowed to see a different side of him. A side of him that he didn't show anyone else, didn't want anyone else to see. Even Darcy could understand and appreciate that certain situations needed to be taken more seriously.

So jokes aside, she just made sure she was there for him when he needed her like he did tonight. Like he would again in the future when he has another rough battle alongside the Avengers.

She opened her eyes and stared at the blurry darkness in front of her. "Why you always have to push yourself to a point of exhaustion like this?" She finally asked. It was a question that had been nagging her for some time. He wasn't friends with the Avengers, he and Thor were on a rocky slope where their relationship was concerned, and he wasn't even of Midgard. She didn't understand why he fought so hard for it.

She could feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing. He wasn't asleep yet, she knew the pattern of his breathing when he was sleeping. He was quiet for a long time, until she felt him tighten his hold on her hand. "Because of you, Darcy. I fight for you." He finally said.

Darcy blinked, and she wanted to turn around and look at him but knew he'd clam up if she was looking at him. "You don't have to." She said after a moment of considering her words. It was a little late at night to be talking on a topic such as this one so her mind wasn't at it's sharpest.

"Yes I do." He replied, resting his head against hers. "Because I know if I don't, no one else will. You're all I have, all I care about in this miserable realm. I will do what I must to ensure your safety." He whispered, breathing deeply and exhaling.

She wasn't sure how to even begin to respond. This was the first time he told her this, or even eluded to just how much he really cared about her. "How am I supposed to respond after that heartfelt confession?" She asked finally.

And it made Loki laugh. She felt his chest vibrate with the action and she smiled a little. "Just like that, Mistress. Just like that." He said, smiling a little now.

 _ **Fin**_


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I love horses. Also notice any particular quotes from a movie? Hehe

 _Chapter Summary: When Loki learns Darcy's never went horseback riding before, he decides to introduce her to it and takes her riding for the day. At first she's terrified, but by the end of it, she wants to keep the horse._

* * *

 **Day 18: Doing Something Together**

One thing Loki missed about Asgard was the horseback riding. There was nothing like riding a horse. Sure, cars were faster, could fit more people, and kept one dry or warm and or cool. But it just wasn't the same as riding a horse. Even Thor felt the same about this. Then Loki learned that his woman had never actually ridden a horse. Or even been near one.

He had to remedy this.

Thankfully there were some stables in New York. So Loki made a plan. He actually went to Thor of all people and asked him to cover for him if anything should pop up for the day. He didn't want this to be interrupted, nor deal with Nick Fury should he fail to show up when summoned. The man was just as much a hardass as Odin. Must have been the the eyepatches, Loki mused.

Then he paid to take two horses for riding for the whole day. And then the god of Mischief took his woman out to the stables, though he didn't tell her exactly where they were going until they got there. Darcy's reaction as the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulled up to the stables was to stare, gawking at the horses walking by, the people riding them and such. Loki smirked while he watched her, and when the SUV parked he nudged her. "We're here."

"Where? The O.K. Corral? There's horses out there, Loki!" She said, eyeing them dubiously.

He laughed quietly. "Yes, Mistress, there is in fact horses out there. We are at a stable, that's where they generally keep horses." He mused, smirking. "Let's go. We have a whole day ahead of us." He said, getting out of the SUV.

"A whole day of what? Loki, a whole day of what?!" She jumped out and followed behind the Frost Giant.

"You'll see." He said, glancing back at her with a mischievous grin. She eyed him suspiciously but followed while checking out their surroundings. Various people were leading or riding horses here and there. It smelled. Dust was constantly being kicked up by the horses. The creatures were huge and looked pretty dangerous.

Yeah, Darcy was positive her boyfriend was going to try and kill her today. Death by horse.

"Ah, Mr. Smith. And Ms. Lewis I presume? Your horses are ready, right this way." The owner of the stable said as he walked up to them, shaking Loki's hand.

"Mr. Smith?" Darcy looked at Loki with a wry grin. He huffed at her and just shook his head before following the owner to their horses. It wasn't like he could use his real name. "Wait, what do you mean by our horses are ready? What horses? Why are they ours? What are they ready for?" Darcy asked, looking ready to bolt.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled. "Relax, will you?" He kissed her temple as she eyed the stables warily. The owner lead them to two horses, a big black stallion that was no doubt Loki's, and a white and brown spotted Appaloosa mare. "These are your best horses?" Loki asked, taking the reins of both and looking them over.

"The big black here, Arion, is our biggest and strongest horse, as you requested. The mare is Cinnamon, and she's the sweetest, gentlest creature this side of the sun." The owner said, beaming with pride. "They're all yours for the day. If you have any problems or need me for anything, you can find me here." He said, before he turned to go and do something else.

"Thank you." Loki said over his shoulder as he continued to inspect both horses.

"If you think I'm going to get on either of those things..." Darcy started, standing a good few feet away from both animals.

Loki looked at her and chuckled. "They're animals, not things. And why don't you want to ride one?" He asked as he petted the stallion on the forehead.

Darcy stared at him blankly. "They're dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle. Why would I want anything with a mind of it's own bobbing about between my legs?" She asked, and when Loki raised an eyebrow she rolled her eyes. "Besides you of course."

He laughed and shook his head, reaching over and taking her hand. "Come on, Mistress. You have had me try endless things since being with you. Now you're going to try something for me." He said, handing her the reins to the mare. "This is a good horse for you to try."

Darcy eyed the animal warily as she loosely held the reins. "Can we just have sex instead? A good old fashioned roll in the hay or something?"

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Maybe later. Right now, you're going to try this. I'll help you get on." He said, walking over and showing her what to grab. "You hold onto this and pull yourself up, swing your leg over. It's easy. Now come, I'll give you a boost."

She groaned and eyed the saddle and then Loki, whom was kneeling with his hands cupped, obviously to help her get up onto the saddle. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt your blue ass." She threatened, before she tried to climb up into the saddle. It was made much easier with Loki's help, but as she sat atop the mare she was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack.

The animal shifted it's weight and she wanted to jump back down before it moved anymore than that. Loki chuckled as he made sure she was holding the reins correctly and her feet were both in the stirrups. "You'll be fine." He ran his hand over the horse's forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. Darcy stared at him until he looked up at the horse. "It's her first time, so be good to her." He said.

Darcy was pretty sure he was talking to the horse. "Did you literally just talk to the horse?"

He smiled a bit and nodded. "I used a bit of magic on her to give her self awareness and intelligence. Meaning she can understand us."

"Seriously? You just can't leave things alone, can you?" Darcy asked dryly, shaking her head and looking at the horse. "Um...don't buck me off. Or kill me. Or eat me."

"Horses are herbivores, Mistress." He replied with a shake of his head, grinning a bit at the horse. He got the feeling the horse was giving him a 'Are you serious?' look. He chuckled and patted Cinnamon's head before he turned to his own horse. The big black stood proudly before him. However, Loki knew better than to try and ride a Midgardian horse.

Asgardian's and, unfortunately Frost Giants, were decidedly heavier than the average Midgardian. Even this big black wouldn't be strong enough to hold Loki's weight for long. So when he was sure no one was watching, he started to run his hands along the spine and legs of the horse, eyes closed in concentration while he cast a strengthening spell on the animal.

Darcy knew better than to interrupt Loki when he was casting magic, and he had the same look he usually did when he was focusing on a spell. When he was done, he swung up into the saddle, satisfied the spell had worked. He looked at Darcy and grinned a bit. "Ready?"

"Do I look ready?"

"Yes." He replied, nodding to the mare then kicking his mount's sides lightly to get it to start moving forward. "Come on, you're going to love this."

Darcy wasn't so sure. She looked around herself, feeling a bit of vertigo at being so high up on the animal's back. "How do I make it go?" At her words, the mare started walking, following behind Loki. "Why is it moving?!"

"She, darling, she. Use pronouns. And she is moving because you said go. I told you, she understands speech now. Just relax." Loki looked at her and smiled a bit. It was humorous to see his woman so spooked at riding a horse. Especially a horse that he had cast a self awareness and intelligence spell on.

The brunette grumbled while the mare walked alongside Arion. Loki was watching out of the corner of his eye, making certain Darcy would be fine. After awhile he noticed she was relaxing, and he smiled as he lead them down a trail.

They spent the entire day riding. Loki had set up a lunch for them so they stopped for that, then continued on. By the time they'd returned to the stables, Darcy was in love with her horse. They'd even raced down a straight path, Darcy surprisingly winning. Loki said he let her win but Darcy knew she totally won because she was lighter than him.

It honestly had been a great day. Loki enjoyed himself, and after warming up to the animal, Darcy had had a blast herself. Their ride was waiting for them when they returned to the stables, and as Loki thanked the owner and handed the stallion over to the man, he noted his woman had disappeared.

He figured she was back at the SUV, but walking over to it, he seen she was no where in sight. "Darcy?"

"Coming!"

He turned around and then stared at her. She apparently had decided she wanted to take Cinnamon with them as she was leading the horse toward the SUV. He folded his arms and sighed. "We cannot keep her, Darcy." He said with a slight smile.

"Why not? You magicked her, doesn't that mean she's ours now?" Darcy whined, wrapping her arms around the mare's neck. "Please? What girl doesn't want a horse of her own?"

"I've 'magicked' many things, that doesn't make them mine. And up until a few hours ago, you are the one girl that didn't want a horse of your own." He sighed quietly and shook his head. "And we have no space for her, Mistress." He said.

"I'm a woman. We change our minds all the time." Darcy said confidently. "And we can keep her at Stark's tower." She quickly offered, beaming at Loki. "Look at this face, she wants to come with us. She knows she's better off with us now." She rubbed Cinnamon's face.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She's not ours to take. It would be horse theft, and I'm relatively positive that is still a crime even on Midgard." He said, walking over and running his hands up and down Darcy's arms. "I'm glad you had such a good time. And I promise we will come back again at a later date. But we can't steal Cinnamon."

"I thought you were a villain." Darcy responded sullenly, petting Cinnamon's neck.

He rolled his eyes. "I might have murdered people but I am no horse thief. Now take her back." He said, kissing Darcy's cheek.

Darcy blew out a long breath before she nodded and started walking Cinnamon back to her stall. Loki watched her, smiling a bit in amusement. She went from being terrified of the animal to wanting to take it home with them. He wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing or not, because now he had to deal with the fact his woman would more than likely try to take the horse every time they came here.

And he had the sneaky suspicion Stark would somehow be getting involved on Darcy's behest in the near future.

 _ **Fin**_


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Fingers crossed no one loses an eyeball tonight. lol

 _Chapter Summary: The last time Loki was at a gala on Midgard, he had crashed it and killed a man. This time, he was actually invited, and so was Darcy. Hopefully no one loses an eye this time._

* * *

 **Day 19: In Formal Wear**

A large gala was being hosted by none other than Tony Stark, and he'd invited everyone that was anyone to be there. Even Barton showed up with his wife. Apparently it was for something super special or important, not that Darcy had bothered to fully read his email invitation he'd sent to her and Loki. She just read the part about what time to show up, what to wear, and that there was going to be free food and drink.

Good enough for Darcy Lewis.

Loki didn't care to show up for another of Stark's parties, but Darcy insisted they go. So they went shopping for some nice formal wear for the gala. Darcy chose a sleek, strapless black evening dress that hugged her form perfectly and shimmered with every move she made. It ran all the way down to her feet, and the back dragged on the ground, even with her black heels she'd worn.

Loki's attire was similar to what he'd worn to the first Midgardian gala he'd been to. Darcy was quite pleased he could pick out his own formal wear and rock it better than the best of them. Loki was more interested in her dress of choice, particularly the low cut that dipped between her bosom.

She had to remind him of where her eyes were located several times on the way to the gala. He would usually just grin at her and wink.

They arrived fashionably late - and at the exact same time as Stark and Pepper, as they apparently had decided to do the exact same thing. Stark's idea, of course. Stark looked at the two as they stepped out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV that had driven them here. "Don't you two clean up nicely." He said with a smile.

Loki smiled wryly at Stark. "Well, at the very least this attire doesn't have blood stains on it like my last one ended up with in Stuttgart." He replied, green eyes just glittering with mischief.

Stark eyed Loki warily. "You're not going to be ripping anyone's eyeballs out this time are you?" He asked.

"No, but I might decide to throw someone out of a window. Again." He responded, looking at Stark pointedly.

Tony held his hands up in surrender. Pepper rolled her eyes and looked at Darcy with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to show up. It's always so much more lively with you two here. Thor and Jane are already inside." She nodded as she started to pull Stark away.

Darcy looked at Loki, grinning. He eyed her until he finally cracked and asked, "What?"

"My boyfriend is a crazy homicidal god. Mom would be so proud." She said, her grin widening.

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are a very unique woman, Mistress." He said, walking her into the gala. He looked around as they entered, surveying the scene playing out before him. There were at least a hundred or more people milling about, mingling with one another. He immediately spotted Thor, the golden haired prince standing out like a sore thumb.

Darcy also seen him and she leaned over to Loki. "How do you think they managed to fit him into a tux?" She asked.

The raven haired prince grinned mischievously at his woman. "They probably had to make the tuxedo on him." He mused, starting to walk around with Darcy on his arm.

She laughed and nodded in absolute agreement. Thor looked uncomfortable wearing something like a tuxedo, he probably had never worn such a thing before. Loki on the other hand looked to be completely comfortable. Knowing Darcy was here for free drinks and food, Loki steered them in the direction of the buffet.

Darcy was looking around a the various people that had arrived. All the members of the Avengers were here, all with dates. Even Nick Fury arrived, and actually was wearing a tuxedo himself. Darcy looked at Loki and nudged him to get his attention, then said, "You know the difference between you and them?"

"I'm a god?" He grinned.

"Nice try but you're not the only god here." She said, waving her hand. "No," She ran her hand down his chest. "You make this look good." She said, referencing one of her favorite movies.

Loki's grin just widened as he replied rather smoothly with, "Yes I do."

 _ **Fin**_


	20. Day 20: Dancing

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Today and yesterday's days are connected like with On A Date and Kissing.

 _Chapter Summary: After being at the gala for a little over an hour, they begin the dancing. And for once, Loki is the one dragging Darcy to do something, as he asks for a dance with his woman._

* * *

 **Day 20: Dancing**

The night was actually shaping up to be pretty decent. Even Loki was relatively pleased by how the night was going. And unlike his first experience at a Midgardian gala, he didn't have to rip out anyone's eyeballs or kill anyone. Though he was pretty sure if he did, Darcy wouldn't necessarily be turned off by his actions. The Norns know how much he loved his woman.

The food and drinks that were being served was high dollar and it tasted every bit of it. Darcy had managed to get a whole meal in and a couple drinks, though it took more than that to get her tipsy. Loki was pretty much immuned to getting drunk on Midgardian alcohol, having told her once that it's diluted compared to the alcohol they serve on Asgard.

They'd been mingling for about thirty minutes now when the music started to change, the musicians playing music fit for dancing to. Everyone was starting to pair up and begin to dance with the music's flow. Even Thor took Jane out on the main floor to dance. Loki watched Thor and Jane dance, then his eyes drifted out across the rest of the people dancing.

Darcy was on her third drink, feeling pretty good about having shown up, though she had to give a few single ladies the death glare whenever they eyed her man. They got the hint real quick he was taken. Loki of course had just found it all amusing. And the men staring at Darcy? He cast a spell here, a spell there, and they all suddenly thought snakes were slithering up their pant legs.

Stark was not amused Loki was doing that to his guests. But he couldn't complain, everyone had their eyes, so he figured it was a fair enough trade.

As the dancing continued, Loki sat his glass down and took Darcy's from hers. She blinked at him then huffed. "I'm not drunk enough for you to start taking my drinks away." She pouted, reaching for her drink back.

He chuckled and nodded. "I know that, Mistress. However, you cannot drink and dance at the same time." He mused, setting her glass aside then taking her by the arm to lead her toward the main floor where everyone was dancing.

Her dark eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, putting on her brakes. "Whoa there, Frosty! Dance? Me? You got the wrong girl. I have two left feet."

He looked at her with a peculiar expression for a moment, until he registered what she meant. "It's a slow dance, anyone can dance to this music. If Thor is successfully leading Jane, then you can follow my lead." He said, pulling her along. Her brakes didn't work when put against a Frost Giant's strength; that included Loki.

Darcy whined as she was basically dragged out into the crowd of dancing couples. Loki then took hold of her hand and rested his other on the small of her back. "You'll do fine." He reassured her, as he took the lead and started to move. The brunette didn't feel so confident, but she tried to mimic what the other women were doing. Loki chuckled at her. "Don't look at them, focus on me."

"Easy for you to say, you have about a thousand extra years of dance practice. I have all of... How long have we been dancing now?" She asked, and Loki laughed lightly at her.

"Have you truly never danced with anyone?" He inquired, watching her and guiding her as they moved.

Darcy was feeling a bit awkward, and she winced when she stepped on Loki's foot. He either didn't feel it or was saving her from the embarrassment by keeping quiet. She figured it was the latter. She looked at him and shook her head no. "I skipped my own senior prom." She said, smiling sheepishly at him.

He shook his head in disappointment. "That's a pity, Mistress. Remind me to take you dancing more often."

"Don't forget." She replied wryly, and snickered at the look he gave her. "What? You said remind you."

"You know what I meant." He said, rolling his eyes at his woman. He was smiling all the while though as they danced. This was the first time he'd danced with someone in years, and dancing with his woman (Despite her inexperience) was most enjoyable. Even during the short time they'd been dancing, Darcy was getting better. She wasn't stepping on his feet anymore.

Darcy smiled a bit up at him. The smile he was wearing was genuine, as rare as it was, she knew what a genuine smile of his looked like and this one was one such one. So she'd continue to actually try and dance well for him if it made him that happy. She might would even actually remind him later if he so enjoyed dancing with her.

 _ **Fin**_


	21. Day 21: Cooking

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: NOW I'm back on track. Also Darcy sucks at cooking. XD

 _Chapter Summary: Loki never believed he would have to cook for himself like some commoner. But he'd rather do so than risk eating whatever the evil mistress that was his woman managed to cook up._

* * *

 **Day 21: Cooking**

If they weren't eating out or having takeout of some kind, Loki did all the cooking in the relationship, considering Darcy had once burnt a pot of water. In fact he banned her from the kitchen if it involved cooking anything more than a grilled cheese, and that was if he was supervising her the whole time.

Loki could still remember a time when he had cooks that did this for him. Now he had to fend for himself. Darcy promptly calls him a spoiled brat whenever he brings these facts up. He grumbles about it, but otherwise bites his tongue.

Today it had started off raining when they woke up, continued to rain as they worked, and was still raining when they got home. Neither of them felt like going out in this weather, so when they returned home from work, Loki went into the kitchen to search for something to cook up. At least they recently got groceries so there was plenty to choose from.

"How about salads?" He mused, glancing over his shoulder at his woman with a spark of mischief in his forest green eyes.

She groaned as she tossed her bag onto the counter and sat down. "I don't wanna eat grass again..." She whined, burying her face into her arms.

Loki rolled his eyes. "And they call me melodramatic." He said wryly, shaking his head as he turned and looked at what he could prepare. "Vegetable soup, then? The weather is perfect for it."

"Ugh, shoot me now." Darcy gagged.

Loki turned to her and gave her a look. "Let me guess, you would prefer something along the lines of lips and assholes?" He said, speaking about hot dogs.

She perked up at that. "Which kind, the edible ones, or the kissable ones?" She grinned lewdly.

Loki closed his eyes. He should have known better than to give her an opening by now, he really should have. Shaking his head and slowly exhaling, he turned once more to what he could make. "Spaghetti, then?" He glanced over his shoulder at his woman and eyed her. Darcy thought it over then bobbed her head in a nod. Nodding, Loki turned back to begin getting everything out that he'd need to make it. He stopped when he seen Darcy was standing next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What, you don't want me to help any?" She smiled up at him as she adjusted her glasses.

"You're forbidden from entering the kitchen when cooking and or baking is going on within." He said, absolutely serious while he sat everything down. "Besides," He said, starting to prepare the hamburger meat. "Your definition of helping me while I cook is giving me orders."

"Come on! Let me help." She begged, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her chin on his back. "Pleeeeaaaase? Pretty please? Pretty please with world domination on top?"

He laughed and shook his head, prying her hands off him so he could get the hamburger meat cooking before he started the sauce. "Fine, fine. Do you think you can manage to open those cans for the sauce for me?" He asked, glancing at her with a wry smile. "Without burning the place down."

"Well," She said, getting the can opener. "If something catches fire, it's a good thing I'm dating a Frost Giant that can freeze shit." She said, looking at him and winking. He huffed at her while she began opening the cans. As he opened the jar of spaghetti sauce and poured it into the pan, he heard Darcy curse.

He looked at her and seen she was favoring a finger. "What did you do?" He asked, taking her hand, believing she'd hurt herself.

"I just broke a nail!" She said, and Loki stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?! That's a painful thing I'll have you know!"

"You were just opening a can!" He threw his hands up and shook his head at her.

"I've broken a nail washing my hands before." She said, grinning a bit at him. She looked at the can she had been opening and hummed, taking out the black painted nail that had fallen in. Loki stared at her. She looked at him and shrugged. "What? Haven't you ever heard of the five second rule? This counts."

"No." He snatched the can and threw it away. "We can do without the one can." He closed his eyes and took a breath before saying, "Just, fill a pot of water for the noodles." He sighed then said, "If you can do so without cutting a toe off." He smirked at her.

"Hey, don't joke, I once cut my toe open on a piece of ice I dropped. The kitchen is like the most dangerous room in the home." She said, absolutely serious as she filled a pot with water as he requested of her.

He chuckled. "Indeed, especially when Darcy Lewis is in it." He teased her. She threw a spatula at him for that one.

 _ **Fin**_


	22. Day 22: In Battle Side-By-Side

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: So today, tomorrow, and the next day are all connected. Part one!

 _Chapter Summary: When the Chitauri return for Loki's blood, he rushes to get Darcy to safety. But he can't get her to safety before they're deep in the midst of battle with his enemy, and Darcy ends up having to help him out._

* * *

 **Day 22: In Battle Side-by-Side**

His worst nightmare was coming to pass. The remaining Chitauri returned to Midgard in pursuit of Loki for revenge. It wasn't that he was afraid for himself, it was that he was terrified if they got their hands on Darcy. When the attack happened, they had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. They were unprepared for it, but the Avengers reacted quickly.

Loki reacted the quickest.

Darcy was no where in sight. She'd just left to go on a food run, she was surely still in the building. Loki couldn't even begin to think if she was outside in this. He didn't bother with stairs or the elevators, instead teleporting from floor to floor. The Chitauri were already in the building attacking everyone, looking for him, for anyone that meant anything to him.

His heart was pounding; he couldn't find her. If they got their hands on her... He shook those thoughts from his mind, dagger gripped tightly in his hand as another Chitauri rushed him. He quickly blocked it's strike before he drove his dagger into it's head and ripped it back out, teleporting off the floor before the body even dropped.

"Darcy!" He yelled when he reached the first floor, looking around wildly for the brunette. He moved through the agents and Chitauri fighting, killing any Chitauri that dared come his way with his dagger. He nearly decapitated one, then turned on his heel when he heard a scream.

Darcy was backed into a corner by them, taser in hand. There was one on the ground twitching, more than likely a victim of hers, but that little thing couldn't take on three at a time. "Darcy!" Loki rushed forward. Both the Chitauri turned to look at him, and he immediately sliced open the neck of one before grabbing the other and snapping it's neck.

Darcy stared as he turned to her and grabbed her arm. "I'm getting you out of here now!" He took Darcy out of the building, out of the battle zone. He had to get her away from here. At this moment her safety was his number one priority, not Midgard, not the Avengers, but Darcy. However the attack wasn't just localized on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ, the Chitauri were spreading out.

She stumbled behind him as he searched for any place that could be safe for her. He didn't trust that they weren't already attacking the apartment, no doubt there was magic residue from him living there. A new wave of Chitauri came at them. He shoved her behind a car and looked at her. "You stay here!" He ordered, then jumped over the hood of the car and started fighting them.

Crouching behind the car, Darcy looked over the hood to see Loki fighting perhaps a dozen or so Chitauri on his own. She'd never seen him fight in person before. He moved through them like death himself, dropping them left and right each time he came into contact with one. He cut, stabbed, slashed, snapped necks with the efficiency of an assassin.

There was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before.

When he turned away from her, fighting more Chitauri that were rushing him, she seen as another came at his back. He didn't see it coming, and Darcy reacted before she even knew she had. Rushing out from behind the car, she ran up behind the Chitauri aiming to cut Loki down and used her taser on it, dropping the Chitauri to the ground in a twitching heap.

Loki heard the sound of the taser and he spun around, eyes widening to see Darcy out from behind the safety of the car. "I said stay there!" He yelled, turning and driving his dagger into the chest of another enemy. He turned back to her and grabbed her arm, running back to the car.

He had to get her to safety but they kept coming now that they knew where he was. So he spun around, pushing Darcy behind him and summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters he'd stolen from Asgard. A blast of freezing ice spread out in front of him, the Chitauri that were just feet from reaching them freezing in place.

Darcy could feel the cold radiating from the Casket even behind Loki. She moved back further to keep from getting frostbite, and watched Loki's skin change from it's usual ivory to the deep royal blue that was his true skin the longer he used the Casket. By the time he'd frozen all the Chitauri that were nearby, Odin's concealment spell was completely drained.

Dismissing the weapon, he turned and grabbed Darcy, pulling her close. He decided where he was going to take her; as far away from here as possible while remaining on Midgard. He teleported them to a village in Norway he knew of. She blinked in surprise from the sudden teleportation, then turned around to look at her new surroundings. "Where are we?"

When she looked back, he was gone.

 _ **Fin**_


	23. Day 23: Arguing

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Part two!

 _Chapter Summary: The battle with the Chitauri is over, but the one between Loki and Darcy has only just begun as they argue about what happened when S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ was attacked._

* * *

 **Day 23: Arguing**

The battle was over and won. Once again the Avengers had prevailed, and the Chitauri were now completely beaten. There were a few casualties, civilians that had been caught up in the battle, but the Avengers had prevented the loss of many more lives. Loki had been right when he didn't feel his and Darcy's apartment would have been a safe place for her, as the Chitauri had attacked it.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to move them into a new apartment, but until it was ready they were set up in a hotel. S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent for Darcy, whom Loki had left in a village in Norway for safety until the battle with the Chitauri was over. Loki would have gotten her himself but he'd used so much of his magic he couldn't summon the energy to teleport back and get her.

Their initial reactions when they were reunited was expected. Both relieved to see the other was safe. However, as they were taken to the hotel where they would be staying until their new apartment was ready, both had something they needed to get off their chests concerning the events that had taken place.

Loki was agitated that Darcy had put her life in jeopardy when she had ran out from behind the car to tase the Chitauri that was coming up on Loki from behind. At the same time, Darcy had been stewing about the fact Loki had just dropped her in the middle of some little town halfway across the world. She couldn't speak or understand Norwegian, and no one there even spoke English.

As they got to the hotel, Loki unlocked the door and turned the lights on as he walked in, tossing his things to a nearby chair. "We need to talk." He said, turning and looking at Darcy.

She huffed and closed the door behind herself and nodding. "Yeah, we do. What the hell were you thinking?" She snapped.

He scowled and folded his arms. "What was I thinking? You mean other than your safety? Which you obviously disregarded! I told you to stay behind that car!" He couldn't believe she actually had just said that to him after he did everything he could to keep her safe.

"My safety? You abandoned me in another country halfway across the world, with no way of communicating with anyone!" She dropped her bags on the floor and waved her arms around. "I would have been better off here!"

"Better off?" He laughed bitterly as he advanced on her, grabbing her wrists. "Do you have any idea what the Chitauri are capable of? If they had gotten their hands on you, they would have tortured you because of me! I was trying to keep you safe! And then you run out in the middle of battle like some, some, some heroine from one of your movies! This isn't a movie, Darcy! You're not a warrior, you could have been killed!"

Darcy huffed and yanked her wrists free as she fixed her glasses and narrowed her eyes up at him. "I ran out there to save you from possibly getting killed!" She yelled. "If I hadn't done something that thing would have gotten to you because you didn't see it!"

"I have been in hundreds of battles in my lifetime, Darcy! I know more about battle than anyone else in this miserable realm! I actually happen to know how to handle myself when surrounded! I didn't need your help!" He shouted, his anger flaring up more and more at how Darcy was reacting over his trying to protect her.

The brunette tossed her hands up. "Well _excuse me_ for actually trying to help when I thought you needed it! You know I'm not just some delicate little flower, I can actually take care of myself!"

"Oh like how you were taking care of yourself when I found you? Surrounded by Chitauri, backed into a corner, with nothing but that stupid little toy of yours?!" He retorted sharply, a sneer twisting his expression.

She slapped him at that. "That _stupid little toy_ saved you from getting stabbed in the back!" She shouted at him.

Loki was livid now. "I said I didn't need your help!" He yelled, balling his hands into fists. Suddenly any objects near him went flying backwards with a shock wave of psychokinesis. The objects broke on impact with the walls. A chair ended up shattering the mirror in the room, glass shards now scattered on the floor.

When he realized he'd lost control of his magic in front of Darcy, he pushed past her and stormed out of the hotel room wordlessly and slammed the door shut behind himself.

Darcy was left standing in the middle of the room, broken objects and glass scattered across the room. She didn't look toward the door, instead took her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes.

 _ **Fin**_


	24. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Part three! Last of the triple part onesots in this series.

 _Chapter Summary: Sometime after their argument, Loki returns to the hotel now that he was in his right mind again. He only hopes he hadn't ruined the best thing in his life with the harsh tone he used on his woman._

* * *

 **Day 24: Making Up Afterwards**

Loki had ended up walking for a couple of hours. He had no destination, he just walked as he fought the storm of emotions that were swirling within him. He'd lost control of his magic because he'd been over emotional during his argument with Darcy. After awhile he reeled in his emotions, and realized just how harsh he'd been on Darcy.

That was when he turned around and began walking back to the hotel. He realized his mistake, in that Darcy Lewis was no damsel in distress. She was an independent woman that could take care of herself. She was right to say she wasn't some delicate little flower.

But she was _his_ flower. And he loved her. And he didn't want to admit just how scared he'd been for her when the Chitauri had attacked. However that was no excuse to have raised his voice to her, or said some of the things he had said. He especially should have never lost control of himself like that.

As he stood in front of the hotel room door, his heart thumped painfully in his chest. Each scenario he thought of on how this would go ended in him losing the best thing in his life, and that wasn't something he could bear. Steeling himself for whatever was to come he opened the door and peered inside before stepping into the room and silently closing the door behind himself.

There was still broken objects and glass littering the floor from his earlier outburst. Darcy was sitting in one of the unbroken chairs at the other end of the room listening to her iPod. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and it looked as though she'd taken a bath as her hair was still wet.

He slowly approached her. As he got closer, he spotted bruises that had started to form on her wrists, and his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He'd done that to her during their argument. He was about to just turn around and leave, she hadn't seen him yet, but he hesitated and she looked up at him. He finally understood what people meant when they said, 'like a deer in headlights'.

She just looked back at her iPod. It was too late to leave now, so he walked the last of the distance between them. There was no where for him to sit, the other chairs were broken, so he knelt down and looked at the bruises on her wrists. He couldn't just let that go so he reached for her wrists.

When she pulled back from him he felt like someone was twisting a dagger inside his heart.

He managed to force himself to speak as he said, "Let me see." and looked at her. She could see the torment in his eyes and didn't pull back as he reached for her wrists again. He was probably more gentle with her now than the first time they'd been together as he held both wrists in one hand. He ran his other hand along them both, casting a healing spell until the bruising had disappeared.

Then he just stared down at where the bruises had been, unable to bring himself to look up at her again. "If you wish for me to leave, I will. But please know I am sorry, Darcy. I never should have gotten angry and raised my voice at you. And there are things I regret saying now, because I didn't mean them."

"So why'd you have to say them?" She asked, taking her earbuds out and staring at him.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her hands. "Because I was scared. And I haven't felt that scared in a very long time. And instead of admitting it, I just got angry at myself for putting you in such a situation. And I unfairly and unjustly lashed out at you. Darcy, you don't know the Chitauri as I do. I spent months with them, and the things they did to me... It would have been worse tenfold for you if they had gotten you, just to further hurt me."

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at her finally. "It's my own fault for what happened. If I hadn't done what I did on Asgard, to Jotunheim, to Midgard... I wouldn't have the enemies that I do now. And you wouldn't have been put in danger." He said, holding both of her hands in his now. "I know you can take care of yourself. And I do appreciate that you were willing to put yourself in danger for me. Not many people are willing to do that for me anymore.

"But you have to understand, Darcy. You are the only thing that matters to me anymore. You are the only thing keeping me from losing my mind, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you." He confessed.

She stared at him for a moment before she pulled one of her hands back, then ran her hand through his hair as she said, "To be fair, if you hadn't went all evil for awhile, we wouldn't have met." She smiled a little at him then.

The relief that he felt that she wasn't pushing him away was immense. He leaned into her touch before he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her abdomen. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it, I swear." He mumbled, pulling her as close as he could as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Darcy wrapped her arms around him, running her hand through his hair still. "I know it was an accident. I've been in bad relationships before and it's not the same as what happened earlier. Besides, I'm just a delicate little flower I guess."

He shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "No, you're not, Mistress. At least you're no Midgardian flower." He smiled a little as he pulled back and looked at her. "Perhaps more like an Asgardian flower, though. Pretty, but strong."

She rolled her eyes and smiled before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "If you can forgive me for being a stupid emotional girl, then I forgive you for being a stupid emotional Frost Giant."

He chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss before he pulled back and looked at her. "Deal."

 _ **Fin**_


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Eachothers' Eyes

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: XD

 _Chapter Summary: While going to have lunch in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ's cafeteria, Jane sees Loki and Darcy are gazing into one another's eyes. Actually, they're just having a staring contest._

* * *

 **Day 25: Gazing Into Eachothers' Eyes**

S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ had a large cafeteria where the agents, scientists and members of the Avengers would often eat at. While they served food and had a couple of vending machines, most simply brought their own lunches or went and got take out and brought it back to eat in the cafeteria. Sometimes when Stark actually showed up at lunch time, he'd go all out and buy dozens of pizzas for everyone.

Today they weren't so lucky. Agent Maria Hill was standing near the doorway, drinking a cup of coffee while she watched Loki and Darcy sitting at one of the tables. Jane walked in to get a cup of coffee as well and eat the sandwich Thor had brought her. She paused when she seen Agent Hill, the woman always intimidating the astrophysicist.

Maria looked at her and stepped aside, nodding her head in greeting before she looked back toward the couple at the table. Jane stepped inside and looked over at the two as well, pausing near the doorway where Maria stood. "You know, it's pretty amazing."

"What is?" Maria asked, curious, though she didn't take her eyes off the two while she continued to sip her coffee.

Jane looked at her for a moment, hesitant to talk to the agent, before she looked over to Loki and Darcy and smiled a bit. "Them. I still remember when Loki used the Destroyer to try and kill Thor. And I'm sure I don't have to remind you of what he did to New York. Now look at him. He's a completely different person. And so is Darcy, she's grown up so much."

"What are you talking about?" Maria finally looked at Jane, eyebrow raised.

"Well, just look at them. Gazing into each other's eyes like that. They really love each other. It's amazing how it's changed them both." The redhead said, smiling a bit while she watched them. She blinked when she heard Maria chuckling behind her. She looked back at her and furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I hate to burst your little romantic bubble there Dr. Foster, but they aren't gazing into each other's eyes in the romantic sense." She smirked a bit as she looked back toward the couple. "They're having a staring contest. They've been at it for about two minutes now. My money's on Loki."

Jane gaped at the woman, then looked back at the scene and then groaned. "Seriously?" She huffed and stomped off to eat her sandwich. Honestly, she should have known better. Those two would never grow up. What was she thinking that they were more mature now.

Loki was wearing a very smug expression while he stared at Darcy, eyes never leaving hers. While he was impressed with his woman's ability to keep from blinking for so long, he had hundreds of years of experience. And he could tell Darcy was having trouble keeping from blinking. "You know you want to blink."

"Shut up. I'm trying to kick your blue ass." She said. She was struggling but she didn't want to lose to him.

Loki chuckled. "There is no shame in losing, Mistress. I am a god, after all." He smirked. She groaned quietly. "I don't even have to touch you to make you make such delicious sounds." He purred. She huffed at him and bit down on her lip. Loki smirked devilishly, before he summoned up a very convincing illusion of a snake, that then slithered up Darcy's pant leg. "Is that a snake in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

Darcy squealed and jumped up, losing the contest when she shook the snake out of her pant leg. Everyone looked back to her as she grabbed the thing and waved it in Loki's face. "Cheater!"

He laughed and leaned back, picking up his bottle of water and sipping from it with a feigned innocent expression. "He just popped up, I tried to stop him, but was so focused on the contest couldn't do so." He said, batting his eyelashes up at her.

She scowled at him and dropped the snake in his lap. "Here, take your little friend back, because that's going to be the only happy snake in our apartment for a week." She swore, snatching up her purse.

Loki dismissed the illusion and grinned up at her. "You won't last a day." He said calmly, winking up at her.

Darcy groaned and stomped off to get something from one of the vending machines, leaving behind a laughing god of Mischief. Maria watched in amusement as a couple other agents walked up to her. She held her hand out and they handed her a few bills before walking off and grumbling. "Thank you, Loki." Maria said as she pocketed the money and went back to sipping her coffee.

 _ **Fin**_


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I tried to use real viking wedding traditions here.

 _Chapter Summary: Today they were to become more than just best friends, more than just passionate lovers. Today Loki and Darcy Lewis were to become husband and wife._

* * *

 **Day 26: Getting Married**

Darcy couldn't believe what was about to happen. Actually, anyone that knew her (Jane and the Avengers especially) couldn't believe what was about to happen. Darcy Lewis was about to get married; to Loki. When he first proposed, Darcy thought he was joking. But he hadn't been, and had in fact been the most serious he'd ever been in his life. And Darcy, after figuring out he wasn't joking, did what Darcy always did; jumped headfirst into it and said yes.

So here she was on Asgard, about to get married. Despite Loki's relations with Odin and Thor and most of the Asgardians, he wanted the ceremony to take place on Asgard, not Midgard. Mostly because if he married her on Asgard rather than Midgard, she would be granted one of Idun's apples of immortality as a gift. Even with Loki's mistakes, he was still considered a part of the royal family, and his marriage to anyone -even a mortal- would grant his bride such a gift from Idun.

Meeting Loki's parents was kind of intimidating for Darcy, at first anyway. However, upon meeting Frigga, she realized why Loki was still fond of his mother despite hating his father and brother. The woman was awesome.

And then there was Odin. He did not look pleased about the situation. And Darcy couldn't stop herself, even though she was pretty sure Loki died a little inside when she opened her mouth and said, "Just so you know big guy, your glare is only half as effective with just the one eye." Everyone stared at her like she'd just murdered a puppy. Frigga was trying to hide a smile. Loki and Thor were both pale as a sheet.

Everyone else was just waiting for Odin to smite Darcy where she stood.

However, here she was, it was Friday and the day of the wedding and not dead despite her big mouth around Odin. They'd did all the rituals and ceremonies up until this actual day, and Darcy learned Nordic weddings were painfully complicated. But she'd stuck it out this long and after this it would be all downhill. Or so she hoped.

Jane was here, along with Pepper, Natasha and Sharon. In fact all the Avengers (Even Nick Fury) were allowed to be present for the wedding. Mostly on Thor's insistence that they be there. Loki had kept his mouth shut, and Darcy only asked for Jane for moral support. Frigga had also been sticking close to Darcy, trying to explain what to do and get her comfortable with the whole ceremony.

She was honestly a godsend. Or technically she was a goddess. Either way, she made Darcy felt welcome and a part of the family.

Right now she was helping Darcy prepare for the actual big ceremony. She was dolled up in the richest of wedding gowns fit for a princess of Asgard (Which technically Darcy was going to be one after marrying Loki), her hair fixed, contacts in, makeup, jewelry; everything. "I can't believe this." Jane was saying as she stared at Darcy in the mirror.

"I know, I look like a princess!" Darcy squealed.

Jane shook her head. "No, not that! I can't believe you're getting married. Before me!" She whined. "And you're not pregnant!"

"I know, right?" Darcy said with a lewd grin. Pepper and Sharon looked at each other, and Natasha snorted from the background. Frigga chuckled as Darcy turned and patted Jane's shoulder. "Hey, don't get so down. You can put the squeeze on Thor about manning up like his little brother tonight while Loki and I are consummating."

Jane groaned.

Frigga smiled a bit at that. If she could have both her sons married in a year, she would be quite the happy mother, and hopefully get a few grandchildren between the two couples. "Alright, alright, now Darcy, this is for you to give to Loki." She said, handing the brunette a sword.

Darcy stared at the weapon in question. It was gorgeous, and even though she wasn't an expert on weapons it looked well made. She took the sword and then grunted. "Jeeze, this thing weighs a ton!" She said, trying to hold it up.

Frigga chuckled. "Indeed?" She mused. "You will carry this and then hold it as Odin proceeds with the ceremony. After Loki gives you his sword, you will then give him this one. The rings will be on top of the hilts. Once you have exchanged swords, you will then exchange rings. You will then join hands upon the sword hilt and speak your vows."

"Is it too late to back out?" Darcy said, a bit intimidated about the whole procedure.

Frigga smiled and cupped Darcy's face, kissing her forehead. "You will do just fine. Loki will be there to guide you should you get lost on what to do. Do not fret, my dear." She reassured her with a gentle smile. Darcy blew out a breath and looked at the ring that would be hers as Frigga gave it to her. It was a gorgeous wedding ring with a large diamond in the middle and several more diamonds set around it. It looked like an antique and cost a good hundred thousand dollars.

When it came time to follow through with the big day, Darcy was led into the throne room where hundreds of people were crowded in on both sides of the aisle to watch the ceremony. Odin stood at the end in front of the throne, with Loki and Thor standing to the side. Loki was in full regalia and he looked amazing standing there with sword in hand.

Darcy walked down the aisle, doing her best not to trip over her dress or the sword she was carrying. Honestly, she wasn't Wonder Woman. But she managed to get to the end of the long path and stand beside Loki without making a complete fool of herself. Odin began with his speech, though Darcy zoomed out after about a minute.

Loki was trying to save face but he knew for a fact Darcy had tuned Odin out. Oh how he loved his woman.

Then they were to exchange swords. Loki gave her his sword, and she gave him hers. They followed this by exchanging the rings, placing them on each other's fingers. With their hands joined atop the sword hilt, they spoke their vows. When all was said and done, they were then separated. Darcy looked back to him as she was led from the throne room but she followed where she was guided.

They went to the great hall where the feast was to be held. She was about to step inside when Loki rounded the corner with a wicked grin on his face. She nearly ran into him but caught herself and huffed, watching as he laid the sword she'd handed him across the entryway. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion but he just smiled at her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and proceeded to lead her into the hall from there after he picked his sword back up. "I'll explain later." He whispered to her, knowing she was confused as hell. She nodded dumbly while they were taken to a table beside a large wooden pillar.

She nearly screamed and jumped out of her skin when Loki plunged the sword into the pillar. She stared at him like he was crazy but he just winked at her.

Now that the pillar was impaled and officially dead apparently, they began the feast. She thought all the strange stuff was over and they could enjoy food and drink. Nope, no such luck there. She was handed a bowl or large cup with handles on either side shaped like wolf heads. She took it and looked at Loki like a deer in headlights.

He leaned over and whispered, "You have to serve it to me. And recite this." He held his palm open and she wanted to kiss him. He'd written what she needed to say on his hand, knowing she would have no idea what to do by the time they got to this point.

She eyed his palm as she 'presented' him with the cup, then quoted what he had written for her.

" _Ale I bring thee, thou oak-of-battle,_  
 _With strength blended and brightest honor;_  
 _'Tis mized with magic and mighty songs,_  
 _With goodly spells, wish-speeding runes."_

She didn't know what she just said but he accepted the cup then and made a toast, before he took a sip, and passed the cup back to her. He nodded for her to take a drink, and she did so. Once they had, they took their respective seats and the feast officially began from there. However they weren't entirely done just yet.

A woman approached the table they were seated at with an apple in hand. Darcy stared at the apple; it was solid gold and actually shimmering. Loki stood and Darcy followed him as the woman smiled at her, before presenting the apple to Darcy. The brunette looked at Loki, realizing this must be the thing he wanted her to get while on Asgard, giving her the same immortality Loki and all the other Asgardians had.

He nodded for her to accept it, and she did. "Um, thanks." She offered with a slight smile. The woman never said a word as she bowed her head for Darcy to go ahead and eat it. Darcy felt a bit awkward at having to eat an apple in front of everyone, it wasn't exactly the most graceful of fruits to eat. But she was Darcy so she took the first bite, throwing caution to the wind.

Loki watched her eat it, his heart running wildly in his chest like a young colt. This meant she wouldn't age, he wouldn't lose her to time like he had often worried about in recent months. She was his now, they were truly married. She looked at him and smiled a bit while she chewed on the apple, and he returned the smile in full as he took her hand.

He was happy. And so was she as she finished Idun's apple of immortality.

 _ **Fin**_


	27. Day 27: On One Of Their Birthdays'

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Darcy totally would.

 _Chapter Summary: It's Loki's first birthday since he and Darcy have been together, and Darcy wants to make sure he remembers this one even after a thousand years._

* * *

 **Day 27: On One Of Their Birthdays'**

For Loki, his birthday wasn't exactly the most important thing anymore. After a thousand years of birthdays they tend to get old. At least he thought so, but you couldn't tell anyone on Asgard that because it was just another excuse to throw some big party. And if it was one thing Asgardians loved, it was celebrating.

So for his birthday this year, he was glad to be on Midgard. The only person that insisted on a party was Thor, and after threatening to turn Jane into a newt, he got Thor to drop the topic. Darcy had barely mentioned anything about it, other than saying he was really old. He was a bit miffed about that comment, but otherwise glad his woman was respecting the fact he didn't want to celebrate it.

Darcy however had a plan. Loki left to practice some spells, and while Darcy usually went with him, she said she had some errands to run for Jane. But as soon as he was gone, she went to work. Earlier that week on one of her lunch runs she'd picked up a box of cake mix. She picked up something every day that she would need until she had smuggled it all back to the apartment.

Now Darcy couldn't cook worth a flip. But she was determined to make a cake for Loki, one that actually tasted good. She was glad he often got distracted with perfecting spells, because it took two times before she actually baked the cake and it wasn't burnt or tasted like something a unicorn would shit out.

Then she went to work on decorating it. She had worked to shape the cake to make it look like Loki's helmet. Although Thor's hammer would have been easier, she doubted Loki would have liked that so she struggled and managed to piece together the cake to look similar (At least in shape) to the god of Mischief's helmet.

The frosting came next. She was pretty sure they were going to get diabetes from how much frosting she slathered onto the cake, but by the end of it, she was pretty proud of herself. It was the first thing she'd successfully cooked/baked, and it was for her man. Now all was left was to wrap his present.

A few months ago she'd panicked when she'd learned when his birthday was. She had no idea what to get a god for his birthday. But then she remembered something she had started working on after first seeing him, and decided that perhaps it could be turned into something he would actually get a kick out of.

When Darcy first seen Loki, she immediately and shamelessly fantasized about him. So much so she actually began to right a fanfiction about him conquering earth. She worked on it daily while at the lab with Jane and Bruce (And Stark whenever he decided to show up). While they thought she was doing something important on the computer (Or just internet surfing like usual) she was in fact actually writing.

So she decided to wrap the story up, print it out, and had it made into an actual hardback book - thanks to Tony's help, though he required to read the story first. Of course, he wished he hadn't when he read his own death, and every other member of the Avengers dying. The terrible thing was the death scenes were well written, especially his.

The book was a hardback, dark green in color, with intricate designs etched in gold on it. It was titled A Game Of Usurpation by Darcy Lewis. She put it in a box and wrapped it herself in green and gold wrapping paper with a black bow on top. With everything ready in the kitchen, all she had to do was wait for Loki to return.

He walked into the apartment about an hour after she had finished wrapping the gift. It was obvious he'd pushed himself harder than he did when Darcy was around, more than likely casting more powerful spells while he needn't worry about her safety. He put his book on the bookshelf in the hallway before he walked toward the kitchen to get a drink.

When he turned the light on, he blinked as he stared at what was sitting on table; a cake that was very much shaped like his helmet. "Darcy?" He walked in and eyed the creation.

"Happy birthday!" Darcy said from behind him with a bright smile plastered on her face.

He turned around and looked at her. "Did you make this?" He asked, motioning to the cake. She bobbed her head in a nod, a look of pure pride written all over her face. "I thought you loved me, Mistress, but to try and poison me..." He put his hand over his heart in mock sorrow.

She rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "Very funny! I worked forever on that, now you're going to sit down and eat it." She ordered, folding her arms. "It's actually not that bad." She mumbled.

His eyebrows rose a bit at her but he walked over and took a knife and fork, got a plate down and then cut himself a piece. He had to admit, as crude as it was, he knew what it was shaped after. "I thought we agreed on no party?" He mused, glancing at her as he sat down.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I lied." She said, rather proudly. "Besides, just the two of us. I didn't tell anyone except for Stark what I was planning, and he wasn't going to risk getting Jane turned into a newt and then getting Hulk smashed by Thor." She grinned a bit.

"Why did Stark need to know of what you were planning?" He wondered, as he looked at the slice of cake on the plate he'd gotten. He eyed it dubiously, knowing his woman wasn't the best of cooks in the world. In fact she was in a league of her own where bad cooking was involved. But he would possibly risk his taste buds for his woman since she obviously spent some time on it.

"He helped with something. Anyway, try it!" She urged him, pouting as he sat there eyeing it for a moment like it was about to jump up and bite him.

Steeling himself for the awful taste sure to come, Loki took a tentative bite. Darcy watched in eager anticipation as he chewed. _Well he's not spitting it out or gagging, that's a plus._ Darcy thought wryly. Loki sat back and then looked at her after he swallowed the bite. "Mistress, I thought I had seen it all in my time, but you've proven me wrong. That was actually...tasteful." He said, smiling a bit at her.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You liked it!" She pulled back, Loki grinning at her while he actually took another bite. He was impressed; she'd obviously worked hard on this for him. "That's not all!" She suddenly spoke up, hurrying from the room and returning a moment later, holding out a box for him.

"What is this?" He asked, setting the plate aside and accepting it. "Darcy, you did not-"

"Shut up and open your present, birthday boy." She said, sitting down and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

He looked at her then the box. He skillfully opened the box, and then pulled out the contents of said box. "A Game Of Usurpation?" He asked, setting the box aside and looking over the book. He paused when he seen the author's name. "By Darcy Lewis?" He looked at her, actually and truthfully taken aback by this. "You wrote a book?"

"Well, kind of." She flushed a bit under his gaze and squirmed on the chair she sat in. "I just thought it'd be the most unique gift I could give an immortal. It's uh, about you. Taking over earth." She said, her blush darkening the more she talked. "Ugh! I know it's terrible!" She groaned.

She went to get up and leave the room, but Loki snatched her wrist and pulled her back, looking at her while he held the book in his other hand. "You wrote me a book? About me?" Honestly, in all his years no one had ever actually done something like that. He'd received books as gifts, had books written about him on Midgard, but no one had taken the time to write a book about him, for him specifically.

She looked at him and nodded. He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "This is the best thing anyone has ever given me." He said, looking at the book. "I'm going to start reading it tonight. Thank you, Darcy." He looked at her and smiled affectionately.

Darcy squirmed a bit but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jawline. "Happy birthday. Sorry if you didn't want anything but this is your first birthday since we've been together. Just wanted you to remember it."

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me, because this is perhaps the best birthday I've had in a very long time." He said, running his hand through her hair. "Thank you."

Loki ended up royally enjoying the book. Especially the Avengers' death scenes.

 _ **Fin**_


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Bwahahahaha!

 _Chapter Summary: April Fools Day is tomorrow and everyone is on edge in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ with Loki and Darcy around. Even Nick Fury is wary of the trickster and his woman. He has a right to be; he's their target for the year._

* * *

 **Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous**

With April Fools Day just a day away, everyone within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ was on edge with a certain god of Mischief and his woman running around. Director Fury's blood pressure had went up a good bit the closer the day came. Loki and Darcy acted as if everything was normal, but the two made quite the deceptive team.

Night fell over New York. The clock ticked to Midnight. It was time to begin their plan of attack. Nick Fury didn't live at the building, he did go home (Wherever that may be) at night when there wasn't a crisis somewhere in the world. All was well, so he was home. The building wasn't empty, as was it regulations to always have agents within the building. The night shift, however, did not work in Fury's office.

It made the office a perfect target for the duo of doom. They went to work.

Loki cast a spell to make them invisible on any of the cameras, and disabled the listening devices on the floor. With that taken care of, he teleported Darcy and himself into Nick Fury's office. "This is ridiculous, you do realize that, yes?" He said, grinning mischievously all the same.

"Of course it is! That's the whole point of an April Fools prank." Darcy replied with a grin of her own. "Now let's get to work." She said, opening the packages she'd brought in her bag of mischief. "Do your thang, magic man." She said as she handed him the first bag.

He rolled his eyes but took it nonetheless, using his magic to do what they had planned, while Darcy set to work on fixing the next step in their plan. While she climbed into each corner of the office, Loki was multitasking, using his magic not only to do what she told him to do first but as well the _other_ thing they had planned.

With Loki's magic and the two working together, it took about forty minutes to finish setting everything up. And then all they had to do was wait until the next morning when Nick Fury showed up.

Doomsday was here. Everyone was looking over their shoulders. The Avengers were suited up in case, waiting around on the floor with Fury's office and their conference room. They were edgy and kept glancing in the direction of Loki and Darcy whom sat innocently at the large table. Even Thor had a frown of concern, having been told by Jane what today was.

The Director walked in. He seen the Avengers and then his eye landed on Loki and Darcy. He narrowed his eye at them, but they paid him no mind, Darcy showing Loki something on her phone. Honestly the man was tired, he'd stayed up all night watching cameras connected to his office and anything else that was his.

But nothing had been out of the ordinary. However, that did not ease his worries. He walked toward his office, and that was when Loki and Darcy looked up. The members of the Avengers tensed and looked toward the office. Of course no one bothered to check, the door was locked and it was the Director's office.

Fury opened his office door, and the entire room fell silent enough to hear Death cackling in the background.

As soon as Fury's door opened, a wave of brightly colored balloons spilled forth around his legs. Two nets that were attached to the office's ceiling released a downpour of confetti when a string attached to the door was pulled far enough. Some of it even landed on Fury's head and shoulders like colorful dandruff. That was when the air vents in the room suddenly barfed out sparkles upon sparkles.

Stark was practically rolling on the floor laughing at the whole scene. Natasha was smirking, a bit impressed with their ingenuity. Barton just shook his head. Thor and Banner sighed deeply. Rogers was trying not to smile, seeing from where he sat everything in the Director's office was wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. He had to admit, Loki and Darcy were creative in their prank on the Director.

After Fury took in the entire scene and trying to keep from pulling his gun out and shooting Loki, the man slowly turned around to face the culprits. Loki and Darcy were grinning like a couple of insane Cheshire cats. He had confetti and sparkles on his coat and head, even his eyepatch was not spared. A vein on his head throbbed as his blood pressure hit the roof.

"April Fools!" Darcy tried not to laugh too hard but it was hard to contain the fits of laughter that bubbled up out of her. His glare intensified on her, but she was pretty much immune to such a look - especially with just one eye.

Loki leaned back with an all too smug expression on his handsome face, eyes glittering with mischief and mayhem. "To be fair, it was her idea."

"Yes it was." Darcy said proudly, beaming brightly. "I thought you needed more color in your life. All the black and muted colors and blood red just is depressing." She winked at the man. Tony's laughter returned with a vengeance.

To his credit, Nick Fury didn't shoot Darcy or Loki, though he greatly wanted to in this moment. There were too many witnesses, and he was pretty sure Thor would throw a fit if he shot his brother over a prank; the Asgardian loyal to a fault like a golden retriever. So instead, the Director turned and made his way out of the building, confetti and sparkles trailing behind him.

He took the day off and spent it at the shooting range, pretending the targets were Loki.

It took months to get all the sparkles and confetti cleaned up. Darcy and Loki officially went down in S.H.I.E.L.D. history as the most famous pranksters within the agency. And Loki found his favorite Midgardian holiday. He was already planning next year's prank on Stark with his evil mistress at his side.

 _ **Fin**_


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: 2 Broke Girls crossover. Yes. XD

 _Chapter Summary: Having decided to learn how to cook, Darcy signs her and Loki up for a cooking class. However, instead of a cooking class, she signed up for a class baking pastries. Her excuse, "Cupcakes are food too!"_

* * *

 **Day 29: Doing Something Sweet**

When Darcy told Loki she signed them up for a cooking class, at first he thought she was joking. For one, he actually knew how to cook to an extent, and continued to learn to do so. Mostly because Darcy couldn't cook and he didn't wish to starve to death. And secondly, she could not cook and had not tried to learn before.

But she had been serious, and in fact signed them up for a cooking class. Loki felt it was a waste of time on his part, but he would go along with it if it meant Darcy actually learned how to cook. It would certainly be nice for him to return after a long battle alongside the Avengers and his woman did the cooking for him instead of him having to do so.

Their ride dropped them off and they entered the building where the school was located, then went up to the floor it was located on. Loki stopped as he read the sign. "Manhattan School of Pastry? Darcy, you said you signed us up for a cooking class, not a baking class." He scowled as he looked at her.

She shrugged. "What? You cook food, then you eat it. Cupcakes are food too!" She grinned impishly at him.

He facepalmed. "Mistress, there is a difference between cooking and baking." He looked at her blankly.

"Look, I already signed us up. And this place isn't cheap to get in, especially for two people. Come on, you said you would support me! Don't you want me to cook for you?" She asked, running her hand up his chest and winking.

He sighed quietly. "Bake, Mistress, bake, not cook." He shook his head. Well, if it meant he no longer had to bake his own desserts to have something sweet and fresh, he might as well go along with it. At least his woman was showing some interest in the field of making something edible. "Fine, let us go and begin this endeavor." He said, opening the door for her.

She kissed his cheek and hurried inside. She didn't want to be late for her first day of pastry school. Shaking his head, Loki trailed behind his woman with a half cocked smile.

Inside the school, there were several people already there. They entered the room to the left with everyone else and took their respective places. Though the room wasn't the largest, it did have a decent amount of people. Their apparent teacher walked in then and everyone's attention turned onto him. "Hello, I am chef Nicolas Saintcroix. Welcome everyone, I'm pleased to see so many new faces. So let's not waste any time and start, shall we?"

Loki didn't miss how when chef Nicolas said he was pleased to see so many new faces, he had glanced in Darcy's direction in particular. Oh, he already detested the man. He was definitely going to be here every day with Darcy, regardless if he had any interest in learning how to bake anymore than he already did.

And as the day progressed, of course the man paid extra attention to Darcy. Whether if it was because she needed extra help because of her inexperience in the baking scene (And cooking) or because he found the brunette attractive, Loki didn't care. If looks could kill, Nicolas Saintcroix would be dead thrice over.

Then when Loki decided to use his magic to influence the man to keep his eyes above Darcy's chest, he ran across a few thoughts that agitated him further. Surprisingly they weren't about Darcy. So waited until after class as everyone was finishing up for the day. Nicolas walked over to their station and smiled. "Darcy, if you would like I could spend a little extra time getting you accustomed to everything."

"Actually we have a prior engagement so that will have to be for another time. I however have a few questions for you, if you'll give me a moment of your time." Loki said, a relatively charming smile on his face. He looked at Darcy who was trying to think of what prior engagement they had and asked, "Wait for me downstairs?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll just go downstairs and try to remember this thing we have after school." She said dryly, gathering her things and flashing a smile in the chef's direction before she walked out of the classroom.

Loki watched her go before he turned his cold gaze on Nicolas. The man was about to ask what he wanted to ask him when Loki spoke up first. "It must be truly hard for you and Juliette, being so far apart." He said, and the look that crossed Nicolas' face spoke volumes.

"How did you...?"

"Let me make something perfectly clear. Keep your eyes above my woman's chest from now on, and your thoughts off her body." He warned, taking a step forward. "Or your wife will learn of your American girlfriends. Their names. How long you've been bedding each and every single one of them. Tell me, are you _that_ open in your relationship, would she be _that_ accepting?" He asked, a glint of mischief within his forest green eyes.

Nicolas swallowed thickly as he stared at Loki. He wasn't sure just how this stranger knew so much. "And if I give Miss Lewis no more interest than any of my other students..."

"Your adultery will remain unknown to your wife." Loki finished for him with a handsome smile. "Do we have an understanding?"

"I believe we do, yes." Nicolas gave a tight smile in return. "I apologize if I offended you or Miss Lewis." He said, holding his hand out in a truce.

Loki shook his hand, then tightened his hold until the man started to wince in pain. "If you even think of my woman in any manner that is not appropriate of a teacher, I assure you, you will be receiving a call from Juliette." He warned, releasing the man's hand and turning to leave. "See you bright and early tomorrow." And then he left.

Darcy was waiting downstairs and was currently browsing Facebook on her phone when Loki finally arrived. "Finally! What took so long? You do the teacher for a better grade?" She asked, grinning at Loki.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he guided them out of the building. "Shall I remind you which one of us actually knows how to cook?" He retorted, kissing her temple. "Did you have fun today?" He asked, changing the topic.

She smiled and leaned against him as they waited for the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to pull up. "Yeah, who knew baking could actually be interesting. It wasn't easy but I like a good challenge."

"Indeed?" He mused. "Well, I admit, the first day is always the hardest of any class. But I believe it will be most entertaining from here on now." He said, smirking knowingly.

Darcy nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for coming with me and being so supportive. I know it's beneath a god to go to some pastry class, but it meant a lot that you were beside me the whole time." She said, kissing him.

He returned her kiss before pulling away as their ride pulled up. "For you, Mistress, I would endure even the most mundane of things for an eternity." He said, opening the car door for her.

"Sweet. Mushy and kinda cheesy, but sweet of you." She said, grinning as she climbed into the car. Loki climbed in beside her and they started heading home. "By the way, what prior engagement did we have?"

 _ **Fin**_


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: And here it is, the final chapter of this series of oneshots for Tasertricks! Hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did. :)

 _Chapter Summary: Darcy didn't think it was possible, but Frost Giants can in fact get colds. And Loki is not only running the highest fever she'd ever heard of, but his sneezes have fiery results._

* * *

 **Day 30: Doing Something Hot**

As Darcy stirred awake, she felt like her skin was on fire and trying to melt right off of her bones. She groaned as she kicked the blankets off, throwing them away from her sweaty skin. But Loki was quick to pull the blankets back over them, and that was when she realized the heat was radiating off of him.

Opening her eyes, she looked behind herself. Loki was spooning behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel the heat of his skin practically burning her skin. While Odin's concealment spell did give Loki skin that radiated some heat, he still always felt cooler than the average human. However right now Darcy felt like his blood was pure lava beneath his skin.

She pried herself away from him, which took several moments before she finally freed herself from his iron grasp. Sitting up afterward, she brushed his damp hair back and felt his forehead. "Loki!" She said, shaking his shoulder. He apparently had felt the need to cover up even in his sleep because the man was still out cold, so to say.

She reached down to the foot of the bed, finding her secret weapon in waking Loki up. After a quick pinch and twist of his toe, he was wide awake. "What?" He grumbled, pulling the blankets closer around himself.

"Oh, I don't know, just that you're about to combust into flames?" She asked sarcastically as she poked his shoulder. "Loki you're burning up. You've got a fever."

He muttered something under his breath before he finally opened his eyes and looked at Darcy. "I am fine." He said at last, pulling the covers further around himself.

"Yeah and I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy." She said dryly, getting up. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer from the cabinet before returning, sticking it into his ear.

"What are you doing?" He groaned, trying to swat the irritating item away from himself.

"Checking your temperature, now be still a second." She said, then pulled it back. She stared at the numbers. It simply couldn't be possible. "Do you by any chance feel like your organs are turning into soup?"

"What?" He asked, rolling over to look at her despite his body arguing otherwise.

"This thing says your temperature is a 119." She shook her head and felt his forehead. "How is your brain not mush? How are you alive and not a puddle of Frost Giant goop?" She asked, frowning. Despite the jokes, she was actually really worried. As long as she'd known him he'd not so much as sneezed or coughed, let alone caught a fever high enough to kill.

He threw his arm over his eyes and groaned quietly. "Perhaps I am a bit...unwell." He said, before he started to breathe a little heavier as he felt what he knew was coming. He tried to fight it off but he couldn't and he squeezed his eyes shut as he sneezed, scaring Darcy half to death as he did so.

"Jesus!" She swore and stared at him. "Are you dying? Do I need to get Thor or someone here?" She asked, until she blinked. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Oh no..." Despite the aches in his body, Loki forced himself out of bed and rushed from the bedroom. Darcy followed behind him. In the living room the couch had caught fire. Loki was quick to use a spell to smother the fire out.

"What the hell!? How did the couch catch fire?" She exclaimed, looking at Loki. He obviously had some clue as to what had happened.

He rubbed his face. He felt awful, honestly. It had been a long time since he felt so horrid. "It appears I have come down with a cold." He said, looking at Darcy.

"Frost Giants get colds?" She blurted out.

Loki grunted in response as he sank down in a chair, wrapping his arms around himself as his body involuntarily shivered. "Yes. However it has been many years since I last had such an affliction." He said, frowning as he stared at the scorch marks on the couch. "It is dangerous when a sorcerer comes down with an illness such as a cold."

"Uh, like how?" She asked.

"The fire was because...because I... I..." He covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as he sneezed again. Suddenly a burst of flames just appeared in midair above Darcy. She shouted and dropped to the floor to get away from the heat, though she was pretty sure she smelt burnt hair now. Loki's eyes widened and he cast a spell to smother said ball of fire quickly.

"The hell just happened!?" Darcy yelled, looking up at the only person that could answer her.

Loki groaned and covered his face. "It's the fever. Whenever I sneeze I cannot control my magic. It's a reflex that happens. Because my body is so heated, whenever I sneeze and lose control like that, it is fooled into thinking I'm trying to cast a fire spell." He explained to her. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the brunette. "As I said, it is dangerous for sorcerers to become sick."

"Uh, no kidding! How do we fix it before you burn the whole building down?!" She asked, getting back up and looking at him pointedly.

He looked at her and frowned. "The same as a mortal, wait it out until the virus has run it's course. It should only take a day or two until my magic can...can..."

Darcy's eyes widened, knowing he was about to sneeze. She didn't even know where to go to be safe from his sneezes of fiery doom. Sure enough he sneezed again, and while she didn't immediately see where the fire started, she smelt something burning from the kitchen. "Kitchen!"

Loki was up and hurrying toward the kitchen, smothering out the fire that was burning in the middle of the floor with another spell. "Norns help me." He sank into a chair and groaned.

"We are going to do something or get some professional help here if we don't want to burn to death." Darcy said as she walked over to him.

"And what do you suggest we do?" He asked dryly, looking up at his woman somewhat miserably. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"I don't know! Call the fire department?" She threw her hands up. "Wait, I got a better idea." She hurried and got her phone and made a call. Loki frowned and was about to follow and ask her who she was calling when he suddenly sneezed again. When he heard Darcy scream, he was up and running to put out the fire that had started on her nightshirt.

When she was no longer on fire, Darcy finished her call. She'd called the one person that could probably help; Tony Stark. After he was done laughing about how the god of Mischief had a cold, he listened and took it more seriously when he learned of the consequences of the wayward prince's sneezes.

So they came up with a plan. Stark made a call to Nick Fury. And Nick Fury made a call to Pandora Peters, the director of W.A.N.D. Loki was then transported to W.A.N.D.'s HQ where they had a secure room that they had been building to neutralize anything magical placed within the room. Loki unfortunately was said thing they put in the room.

He immediately felt the effects. However, his sneezes no longer came with fiery results. So they set up a bed and let him sleep off his cold. Between having his magic neutralized within the walls and the cold, he only wanted to sleep anyway.

After two days, he was allowed to leave the room, no longer sneezing and his fever gone. Darcy hadn't been allowed to go to W.A.N.D.'s HQ with him since she didn't have the clearance (Even if W.A.N.D. was a sister organization to S.H.I.E.L.D.) so Loki was eager to leave the premises and see his woman.

He returned to their apartment, only to find Darcy still in bed despite it being in the afternoon. "Darcy? What are you still doing in bed?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging the blankets away from her face.

Darcy rolled over and glared weakly at the man. "Because I'm sick." She said, sneezing. "Ugh, you did this to meeeee..." She whined. She'd come down with a cold the previous day and felt awful.

Loki withheld a laugh and smiled sympathetically at her. "My poor, evil mistress." He said, running his hand through her hair. "I am sorry, Mistress. This is in fact my fault. I will do what I can to make you comfortable until you're better, alright?" He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She grumbled as she curled up under the blankets, peeking out from under them. "Can't you just magic it away?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, my darling, there is no spell in all the nine to heal a cold. You will simply have to wait it out as I did."

She groaned and buried herself under the piles of blankets and sneezed again. At least whenever she sneezed, nothing caught on fire. She hoped it would be another five hundred years before Loki ever gets another fever. He'd left her with singed hair before S.H.I.E.L.D. and W.A.N.D. whisked him away.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
